Loka Luha Saga: Izuru's Disappearance
by XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX
Summary: Izuru has yet to recover from his wounds inflicted by the now dead Kujiro Masuoji. But now, he's missing. Momo is distraught, Mamoko is confused, can they save their best friend before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh look, part 5! Haha, if you're not sick and tired of this series yet, YAYY! If you are...then why are you reading this? ? ? Well, this story isn't going to be completely focused on MamokoxToshiro, but it WILL show up from time to time. Anyway, read, enjoy, and all that good stuff!**

* * *

><p>It's been a month since that whole thing with Yoshidaime Senkuji. Captain-Commander Yamamoto came to my room to tell me that I've been forgiven. Did he see me as a traitor? Well...then again he probably sees lots of people as traitors for even the tiniest of things...I walked outside to start my daily training with my Squad. They all waited in Squad 10 training grounds. I flashed them a smile.<p>

"Good morning guys!" I said brightly. They all bowed.

"Good morning 5th Seat Hirosan!" they chimed together.

"Alright, you ready to get started? Get into groups!"

"Yes sir!" they all split up into groups of 2. I watched and instructed them and smiled. They've improved so much...after a few hours, I stopped the training.

"Alright guys, I think that's enough training for today." they bowed and disbanded, probably to nap or something. I went to my room to wash up, then flash-stepped to Squad 4 to see Izuru. He's been slowly healing, Squad members say he should wake up soon...I remember that cero blast burning him...it was a nightmare. I was about to walk in, but the door opened, smacking me in my nose. I fell on my but, covering my nose with my hand. Yumichika and Ikkaku stood in the doorway, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Watch where you're going, Shorty." Ikkaku mocked.

"Shut the hell up, Ikkaku! You almost broke my damn nose!" I stood up. "And I ain't short either!" Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"Says the girl who barely comes up to my shoulder."

"Get over yourself you barbaric asshole!"

"You wanna fight or something?"

"My point exactly!"

"Is that a no? C'mon Mamoko! It'd finally be an even fight!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'd obviously wouldn't be able to fight me at full strength."

"You wanna see full strength, Ikkaku? ! ? !" I began to step back, preparing to punch him in the nose. Yumichika caught my fist.

"Now, now, lets try to keep the peace." he said with a grin.

"LEMME GO YUMICHIKA!" I shouted. He let go, and walked away.

"If you kill each other, I won't miss you." I rolled my eyes and began to walk inside.

"Hey, Ikkaku?" I called back. He looked over his shoulder.

"What do you want?"

"Listen, I'm glad you're ok." he smirked.

"Don't get all mushy on me, Mamoko." I laughed.

"Of course not! The faster you heal, the faster I get to kick your ass!" I laughed again, "See ya around, Baldy!" I closed the door, blocking out Ikkaku's shouts and angry comebacks. I walked down the hallway, then into Izuru's room. Momo was already there. "Hey Momo." I greeted. She didn't take her eyes off Izuru.

"Good afternoon, Mamoko." she said in monotone. I sat on the other side of the bed. I looked at Momo. Her eyes were red and glassy. "He's a hero, Mamoko...he protects us from everything..." tears slid down her face as she rubbed his hand with her thumb. "But where were we when he was the one who needed protecting? ! ?" I began to get teary-eyed as well. SHe was absolutely right...Izuru risks arm and leg for us...but how come when he needs us...we can never come through for him?

"Momo...I...I don't know..." I grabbed his hand as well. "Best friends..." Momo nodded, smiling weakly.

"Y-yeah..."

_***Flashback***_

_I walked out of my testing room, sighing sadly. 5th Seat? I got _5th Seat? ! ? ! _I groaned. Momo walked out of her room, followed by Izuru from his._

_"Did you get it?" she asked. He nodded._

_"Yeah! I'm a Lieutenant for Squad 3!" she squealed happily, hugging him._

_"Great!" I rubbed my neck nervously. They're both Lieutenants now? How will I address them? It'd be weird if I had to call them Lieutenant Hinamori and Kira...but it'd be disrespectful if I didn't._

_"Hey! Mamoko!" they called out, jogging over to me._

_"Hehe, hey guys...uh I mean, Lieutenants..." I bowed quickly. Izuru laughed._

_"What're you bowing for? Aren't you a Lieutenant too?" Momo cocked her head to the side._

_"What's wrong, Mamoko?" I scratched my head and shook my head._

_"N-no...uh...I'm a 5th Seat..." They hugged me._

_"It's alright, Mamoko! It doesn't really matter." I sighed._

_"Yes it does matter! We were all supposed to be Lieutenants together! The Best Lieutenant Friends Forever..." I smiled to myself. We made that cheesy group up when we first met...Izuru laughed._

_"You're such an idiot, Mamoko! We're still gonna be best friends, no matter what the rank." Momo nodded. I smiled brighter. _

_"Thanks you guys."_

_***End Flashback***_

Izuru...I sighed, standing.

"C'mon Momo, you look a mess. Lets get you to sleep." Momo nodded and wiped her tears.

"A-alright..." we left Squad 4 clinics and I walked Momo to her room.

"Are you gonna be alright, Momo?" I asked, skeptical about leaving her alone. She forced a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, thank you Mamoko." she walked inside and shut the door, leaving me to flash-step back to Squad 10.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

"Why have there been so many Captain's meetings lately?" I asked Rangiku as I worked on both her and Toshiro's paperwork. "And an even better question...WHY THE HELL AM I DOING _EVERYTHING? ! ? !_" Rangiku laughed.

"We both know I'm not going to do anything." she admitted. "And Captain-Commander Yamamoto has been calling more meetings because he thinks the Seireitei's defense has dropped." I shrugged.

"I suppose." she yawned.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when it's time to visit Izuru!" I threw a pen at her head. "Ow!"

"No! You gotta help me! C'mon Ran!"

"I don't wanna woooork!" she whined.

"Matsumoto..." I said in a "Hitsugaya tone". Rangiku laughed.

"Oh come _on, _Mamoko. Everyone knows only Captain Hitsugaya can intimidate me by saying my last name." I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Then I better go get him then." Rangiku jumped up.

"No, no, lets not do that." all of a sudden, Momo barged in, tears in her eyes.

"Mamoko! Rangiku!" she said, out of breath. "Izuru...Izuru..."

"Momo, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Izuru is missing!"

* * *

><p><strong>And I end chapter one there. Mwuahahaha! Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I stood up quickly, alarmed.

"Missing? ! ? ! What do you mean _missing_?" Momo wiped her tears before explaining.

"I went to go see him, and...and he wasn't in his room. I thought he woke up and went back to Squad 3, but he wasn't there either!" My eyes widened. Izuru...gone? WHat could've happened to him?

"So you couldn't find him anywhere?" Rangiku asked. Momo shook her head.

"I couldn't even find his spiritual pressure!" I thought for a moment, and an idea popped up in my head.

"What about Captain Kurotsuchi?" Rangiku scrunched up her nose.

"Ew, that creep? What about him?"

"His Squad has data, radars, and cameras set up all over the Seireitei. If anyone can find Izuru, it's Squad 12."

"But Captain Kurotsuchi is at the Captain's Meeting." Momo pointed out. "We can't wait that long! Izuru may be in real trouble!"

"Then we can see Nemu." Rangiku suggested. I nodded.

"Alright lets go." we ran out of the office and flash-stepped to Squad 12 barracks. Momo knocked rapidly on the large steel door.

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi!" she shouted, "We need your help!" after a few short moments, the door opened, revealing Nemu.

"What is it, Lieutenant Hinamori?" she asked in her usual steady tone. Rangiku stepped forward, probably to save Momo from having to explain then bursting out in tears.

"Listen Nemu, we need your help to try and track down Lieutenant Izuru Kira. He's been found missing this morning. Can you help us?" she nodded.

"Come in." we walked into the dark, creepy laboratory that was Squad 12 barracks. I was almost blinded by the overly bright screens of the many computers. I shuddered. I hate it in here...Nemu sat down at a computer. "What do you need exactly?" she asked.

"Check your cameras, data thingy, radar, _anything _that might help us find Izuru." I told her. She pulled a radar up on the screen and began typing in Izuru's name, rank, and Squad. Nothing showed up.

"I'm afraid we cannot trace his spiritual pressure." she told us. "He must either be masking it or he has left the Seireitei altogether." Momo shook her head.

"No! He has nothing to hide from! I don't believe he's hiding! Can you pull up the surveillance cameras? Please Nemu?" the robotic Lieutenant nodded.

"Alright." After looking through all the cameras twice, Nemu told us: "He's not in the Seireitei." she pulled up another page, quickly scrolling down. "Also, the gate to the World of the Living, or a personal Senkaimon hasn't been opened in the past 24 hours, so he couldn't be there either."

"So where the hell is he?" I demanded. Nemu stood and turned to face us.

"The way I see it, he could've been taken to an alternate dimension." an alternate dimension? ! ? ! ? What the hell is that?

"What? That's impossible!" Rangiku shouted.

"What's impossible?" someone questioned. The cruel, sadistic voice sent shivers down my spine. Captain Kurotsuchi walked over to us and sat down at the computer. He looked at his "daughter". "Well, Nemu? I'd like an explanation _today_."

"These three needed help finding their friend." she told him. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't care about their personal problems. We do research, not charity. Don't be so stupid, Nemu." she bowed apologetically.

"Yes, Captain Kurotsuchi. I apologize." he looked at us and gave us a bored yet aggravated look.

"What are you still doing here? Shoo! Get out of my sight!" me and Rangiku exchanged annoyed looks before leaving the lab. As soon as we walked outside, Momo broke down and started crying.

_"Izuruuuu!" _she sobbed, heartbroken. I hugged her.

"It's alright Momo, we'll find him..." Rangiku nodded.

"Yea..." Rangiku decided to bring Momo to Squad 5, and I went on to Squad 10. I went to the training grounds, deciding not to wait til sundown to start training. Izuru...I can't believe it...what could've happened?

"Hey, Mamoko." I turned to see Toshiro walking towards me.

"Toshiro..." I looked down.

"Something seems to be bothering you." he walked over to me, lifting my face to look at him. "Tell me." I blushed. I pulled away.

"Its...its..." tears sprung to my eyes. "It's Izuru. He's gone..." I turned around, trying my hardest not to cry.

"What? H-how?" Toshiro walked in front of me. "Mamoko, I can't help you if you won't tell me everything." my lip trembled and tears threatened to spill. Toshiro held me from a moment. "Mamoko...tell me."

"Nemu thinks...she think he might have been taken to...another dimension."

* * *

><p><strong>Momo's POV<strong>

After Rangiku left, I jumped on my bed and cried into my pillow. Oh Izuru...it's not fair! Why Izuru? Why _him? _Of everyone in that clinic, they chose Izuru! My best friend... the one I love...suddenly, there was a soft knock on my door. I dried my tears and walked over to the door. It was Captain Unohana.

"C-Captain Unohana, did you find anything?" I asked hopefully. She handed me a piece of paper.

"Lieutenant Kira's room was searched. We found this."

_To whomever this may concern:_

_Lieutenant Izuru Kira will no longer be apart of your silly 13 court guard squads. He's safe here with me now.  
>Please try not to worry, I'll be sure to take good care of him, I promise. Anyone who will try and take Izuru from<br>me will be dealt with properly. Good-bye forever,_

_MRC_

My eyes widened. Someone kidnapped Izuru...and now they're just saying they'll keep him safe? ! ? ! I looked at the simple signature. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Mr. C? Who is that?"


	3. Chapter 3

I lay awake in bed, staring up at my ceiling. What could've happened to Izuru? And if Nemu is right...if he really is in another dimension...how in the world are we gonna get him back? I screamed into my pillow, angry and confused. I stood up and walked over to my desk. I opened the secret compartment, taking out a bottle of sake that Rangiku hides in my room.

_***Flashback***_

_"Rangiku? What're you doing out here?" I asked my friend, whom was sitting outside in 20 degree weather in the middle of the night. She held a bottle of sake in her hand. She looked at me, her eyes red._

_"I just wanted...a drink..." _

_"Rangiku, it's freezing! Let's get you inside." she refused to move. She just stared at her sake. "R-Rangiku?"_

_"It numbs the pain...sake. Sometimes it gets you drunk...sometimes it numbs your pain." its been a month since the Winter War...a month since Gin Ichimaru died. And now, Rangiku sits here...drowning in her own sorrow._

_"Rangiku..."_

_***End Flashback***_

I shakily grabbed a cup and poured some sake for myself. _It numbs your pain..._I drank it, and it burned as it slid down my throat. I drank some more, and slowly-but surely-the burning began to stop. But the pain...the anger...the confusion...it lingered on. I drank some more, hoping I'd at least get drunk...I'd like to forget for a little while. Forget that I'm useless...forget that I failed my best friend...that he might begone forever...and I can't do shit about it. But why...? Why am I still sober? I leaned against the wall before sliding down to the floor. Tears slid down my face. I shakily brought the cup to my lips, the warm drink doing absolutely _nothing _to help. Suddenly, there was a soft knock at my door.

"C-come in..." I croaked out. Damn it...I sound more depressed than I look. Momo stuck her head in the doorway, her eyes widened when she saw me in a depressed slump on the floor. She ran towards me.

"Mamoko!" she exclaimed in worry. "Mamoko, what are you doing to yourself?" she took the bottle of sake away from me, and I gladly let her.

"It doesn't work..." I told her. Momo looked at me in confusion.

"What doesn't work?" more tears spilled from my eyes.

"No matter how much I drink Momo...the pain is still there..."

"Mamoko..." she said sadly. "I...I know."

"We have to find him...we have to...he's my best friend..._our _best friend..." Momo pulled something out of her pocket.

"Captain Unohana found this in Izuru's room." She handed me the paper. It was a note. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Mr. C?" I looked at her, a puzzled look undoubtedly on my face. She sighed.

"I don't know Mamoko...but I _do _know something." she turned to look at me. "That person has Izuru, and we're going to get him back. Together."

"But how...?" she smiled for the first time in weeks. And I mean a real, genuine, Momo smile, not the fake one she always wears to tell everyone that she's fine.

"Kisuke Urahara." I grin formed on my face as well.

"Together, Momo?" she nodded.

"Together." I stood and grabbed Loka Luha. "Mamoko?"

"Yea?" I slid on my Soul Reaper uniform.

"We can't tell Toshiro or Rangiku. Too many of us go...I'm afraid they'll hurt Izuru." I nodded in understanding.

"Alright...but, they'll know if we just go without warning."

"I've already taken care of that. Now lets go!"

"Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere...<strong>

"Wakey wakey, Prince Charming..."

* * *

><p><strong>This is EXTREEEEMELY short, but I felt it needed to end here. Next chapter, Mamoko and Momo's journey begins!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Me and Momo ran through the Seireitei, masking our spiritual pressure so no one would know we were leaving without permission. We made it to the Senkaimon, and saw two guards.

"Ready, Momo?" I whispered. She nodded once. We flash-stepped in front of the guards, placing our palms in their faces.

"Inemuri." we chanted together, forcing them to fall on the ground, unconscious. We opened the Senkaimon, and ran through before anyone could see.

"So you really think Urahara can make a portal to different dimensions?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm positive. If he could make a portal to Hueco Mundo, he should be able to create a portal to different dimensions as well." I nodded, hope and adrenalin running through my body. We exited the Senkaimon, appearing in front of Urahara's Shop. I ran up to it and started banging on the door.

"HEY! OPEN UP URAHARA!" I shouted. Momo waved her hands to protest.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so loud, Mamoko, people are sleeping..."

"People can't hear us while we're in spirit form, Momo." I told her.

"But still..."

"HEY!" a voice shouted as the door opened. Jinta swung his kanabo, but I stopped it with my wrist before it hit us. I smiled at Jinta.

"Morning, Jinta." Momo scratched her head.

"Good morning, Jinta."

"ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR DAMN MIND! ? ! ?" he shouted. "YOU CHICKS NEARLY SCARED ME TO DEATH WITH ALL OF YOUR SHOUTING! ! !"

"Then, Jinta, why are you shouting?" Momo asked. Jinta removed his kanabo from my wrist and placed it on his shoulder.

"Shut up. What the hell do you want anyway?"

"We need to see Urahara." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Shop's closed, Mamoko, come back when the sun's up." he began to close the door. I put my foot in the way, aggravating him.

"_Now, _Jinta." he sighed and opened the door.

"Yea, whatever, get in." we walked inside, and saw Ururu rubbing her eyes.

"What's all the shouting, Jinta?" she asked softly.

"U-Ururu...get back to sleep you idiot!" all of sudden, a cat jumped on Jinta's head.

"Shut up!" Yoruichi shouted. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Oh my..." Momo whispered as everyone began arguing.

"Hey, whats goin' on?" Urahara's lazy, slurred voice interrupted. "I'm tryin' to get some shut eye." he noticed us. "Mamoko, Momo, what're you doin' here?" I stepped forward.

"We need your help. We need you to make a portal to a different dimension." Urahara began to laugh.

"Are you kiddin'? Why in the world would you think me, a lowly, handsome, shop owner would be able to do somethin' like that? Hahaha!" angry, I kicked him in the head, sending him flying into a rack of junk food. "Hey! I paid good money for this!" he groaned sadly as chips and candy spilled on the floor. He rubbed his cheek. "And that really hurt, Mamoko..."

"Cut the shit, Urahara! I'm serious!" he sighed and stood.

"Alright, alright. What happened?" Momo walked next to me.

"Izuru was taken. He's not here, and he's not in the Soul Society. Lieutenant Kurotsuchi thinks he might've been taken to another dimension. Please, Urahara." he nodded.

"I see...well, I'll be downstairs. Yoruichi, please take care of our guests. Jinta, Ururu, get to sleep." with that, he walked downstairs to his secret underground training room. I knelt down and petted Yoruichi.

"Sorry to wake you up, Yoruichi...it just that..." the cat chuckled.

"It's alright, Mamoko, I understand. Are you two hungry?" we nodded. Yoruichi walked into a room, and after a few moments, she walked out as a human, fully dressed(thank God). She walked into another room.

"I hope Urahara hurries." Momo said suddenly. "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to Izuru..." I nodded understandingly.

"I know, Momo...I feel the same way." I tried to stay awake to eat, but eventually, sleep caught up with me, and I began to get drowsy. I sat on the floor, leaned gainst the wall, and closed my eyes. Don't worry Izuru...we'll find you.

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV(later that morning)<strong>

I met Rangiku in the streets of the Seireitei.

"Did you find them yet?" I asked. Momo and Mamoko have been missing since this morning...I was worried that whatever had taken Izuru...might've taken them as well. Rangiku sighed and shook her head.

"No...I can't find them anywhere..."

"Good afternoon, Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto." we turned to see Captain Unohana walk towards us, the same, kind smile on her face. "How are you on this fine morning?" I shook my head.

"Momo and Mamoko are missing. Have you seen them?" she laughed.

"Yes. In fact, I had them run a few errands for me in the world of the living. They should be back in a few weeks." I sighed a breath of relief. Thank goodness. Rangiku huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"How rude! Leaving without warning, making us worry like that! I swear, when they return...I'll...I'll..." she sighed. "Ugh, forget it. I need some sake." she began to walk away. I sighed and shook my head. Oh, Rangiku...I looked back at Captain Unohana.

"Unohana, have you heard any news about Lieutenant Kira?" her smile dropped and she shook her head.

"I'm afraid no one has been able to locate him. His spiritual pressure is either masked, or he's no longer in the Soul Society. As of now, rescuing him is impossible." I nodded. Momo and Mamoko must be devastated...I nodded.

"Alright...thank you, Unohana." I turned and flash-stepped back to Squad 10. Rangiku met me outside the office.

"Anything on Izuru?" I shook my head.

"Afraid not."

"Captain-" she began, but I cut her off.

"Just get back to work, Matsumoto." I snapped. She looked a bit shocked at the sharpness of my tone. I felt a bit guilty, but I held my gaze. She looked away.

"Right. Yes, Captain."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, thanks for reading you guys! Alright, since Mysterios (haha...like a mix of mystery and cherrios...mysterious cherrios...) hasn't read the first 4 stories in the series, I list them here:<strong>

**1-Fly, Loka Luha(basically the Aizen thing) 2-Ketsueki no akai namida, Loka Luha(the zanpakuto rebellion) 3-Loka Luha Saga: Aizen's Return(Aizen...returning...O.o) 4-Remember My Name, Loka Luha(Mamoko loses her memory)**

**WARNING: the 1st two stories contain some spoilers, juuuust lettin' you know.**

**ENJOY! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally, you guys get to see who the hell took Izuru...and why. O.O enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Izuru's POV<strong>

I woke up with a cold cloth on my head. I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. When everything came into focus, my eyes widened.

"W-Where the hell am I? ! ? !" I shouted. Everything was a swirl of black, blood red, and deep violet. Small tufts of small grey clouds floated slowly past. I unwound all my bandages. I was healed...I stood and looked around, confused. "Is anyone there?" I heard a giggle.

"So, you're finally awake. I'm glad." I squinted my eyes and saw a figure walking towards me. The many clouds obscured my vision, and I couldn't see who it was. "How do you feel, Izuru?" my eyes widened. The speaker knew my name...but the spiritual pressure and voice were unfamiliar.

"W-who the hell are you?" I demanded, a bit creeped out. I heard a giggle.

"Oh, Izuru...I'm your biggest fan!" Wha...what?

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

I felt myself get poked by Urahara's cane.

"Hey, Momo, Mamoko, get up! I didn't do all of this for nothin'." I opened my eyes. Urahara continued to poke me in the stomach with his cane. I pushed it away and stood.

"Did you do it?" I asked hopefully. He momentarily ceased poking Momo to flash me a smile.

"Of course I did!" he said cheerfully. Momo yawned and opened her eyes. "Mornin' Momo!"

"Did you...finish?" she asked, standing and yawning. He nodded.

"Yup! C'mon, lets get you going." we followed Urahara downstairs to his underground training room. There stood 2 tall, iron, plain pillars.

"How does it work?" I questioned. He grinned in his usual, "Urahara way".

"I'll show you." he stood in front of the pillars, positioning his cane in front of him. He took a deep breath before chanting:

"Open with darkness..." a grey cloud swirled in the middle of the pillars, "...project with light..." light protruded from the middle before separating the clouds, creating an opening. "...Hell shall freeze over, Heaven will fall! Rip open the heart of 100 demons!" He lifted his cane and brought it down on the ground. Suddenly, the small portal shrunk, then exploded, creating a bigger opening. He looked back at me and Momo, grinning. "How was that? It's called Jiryokosha." I smiled.

"Great!" I said with new-found hope. I began to walk forward, but Urahara stopped me. "Hey!"

"Just wait a minute, Mamoko. There are still things you need to know."

"Like what?" I demanded impatiently.

"There are exactly 100 different dimensions, plus 10 dimensias." he said, "So if you don't have a clue at where Izuru could be, rescue would be impossible." my heart dropped.

"A...a hundred?" Momo squeaked. He nodded.

"How the hell are we gonna get to 100 different dimensions? ! ?" I shouted, angry.

"That's why Yoruichi is goin' with you!" he said brightly. I sudden;y remembered the note...

_..._Anyone who will try and take Izuru from me will be dealt with properly...__

"N-No!" I shouted. The cat looked a bit taken aback.

"And why not?" she demanded. I looked over at Momo, who quickly said:

"Because, this is something we have to do on our own. He's our best friend." I nodded. Urahara sighed dramatically.

"Alright, all you need to do is repeat what I said." he handed me and Momo a paper. It had the incantation and a goofy drawing of himself on it.

"How do you close it?" I asked.

"It'll close on it's own in a few minutes." he pulled a watch out of his pocket. "So that gives you...4 minutes to run through the portal. Go!" he pushed me and Momo through the opening. We began to run towards the exit. "Be careful guys!" we heard Urahara call from behind us.

"We will!" Momo shouted back. "Thank you Urahara!" we continued to run.

"Where do you think we'll end up first?" Momo asked. She shrugged.

"Hopefully wherever Izuru is..."

* * *

><p><strong>Rangiku's POV<strong>

I walked into Mamoko's room looking for my spare sake. I sighed. Drunk just isn't drunk enough when your friend is missing and you can't do shit about it...I my eyes widened when I discovered the almost empty bottle of sake on the ground. Mamoko doesn't drink...so who would...? Wait a minute...I sighed heavily, picking up the bottle and throwing it out.

"She remembers..." she remembered when I drowned myself in my own sorrow because of the death of Gin. I felt a tear slide down my face. Gin...I miss you...my eyes widened. "Snap out of it, Rangiku!" I shouted at myself. "Snap out of it..." I noticed something else on the ground. A paper. I picked it up, my eyes widening as I read it. I flash-step out of the room. "TOSHIROOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

"TOSHIROOOO!" I heard Rangiku's voice echo through Squad 10 barracks. I groaned in frustration as she slammed open the office door. "Toshiro-"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" I snapped, interrupting her. She waved off the comment.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look Captain, I found this in Mamoko's room." I shoved the paper in his face. He snatched it away and read it, his appearance growing angry and more frustrated.

"I'll be back, Rangiku." I flash-stepped out of the office and to Squad 4. I barged into Unohana's office.

"C-Captain Hitsugaya!" Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu stuttered. "I'm sorry, but...y-you can't be in here!" I gave her a cold look, and she fell silent.

"It's ok, Isane. It's obvious Captain Hitsugaya has something important to tell me." the tall Lieutenant was reluctant to leave.

"A-alright..." she left the room. I slammed the paper down on Unohana's desk.

"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded. She looked down and sighed.

"I see you've found the letter." was all she said. Now I was infuriated.

"How _dare _you keep this from me? You know how I feel about Mamoko! And Momo is my best friend! If they are hurt...I _swear _Retsu..." I took a deep breath, realizing what I've said. Dammit Toshiro! Calm _down!_ "I apologize, Captain Unohana." she smiled sweetly at me.

"It's ok, Toshiro. I understand. However, Momo insisted that I didn't tell you where she and Mamoko were going. I'm sorry." I sighed.

"Please, Unohana, tell me where they are." she sighed.

"World of the Living. Kisuke Urahara's shop."

* * *

><p><strong>Izuru's POV<strong>

"B-biggest...fan?" I stuttered. Someone stepped out of the shadows. She had dark blue, shoulder length, straight hair. She had grey eyes and a sweet smile on her face. She seemed slightly younger then myself, and she wore a knee-length blue skirt with a long sleeved white shirt. She sat down in front of me, beaming.

"Yup!" she said happily. "I've been watching you for a _very _long time, Izuru." I began to sweat nervously. She's been _watching me?_ What the hell is wrong with this lady? "Oh!" she said, as if she suddenly remembered something, "Are you hungry?" I looked around.

"Yeah...I am..." where is she supposed to get the food from? She stood and grabbed one of the tiny clouds.

"Would you like some soup?" she asked. I reluctantly nodded.

"S-sure..." she began to twirl her fingers above the cloud. The cloud began to turn to smoke, which covered her entire hand. Then, she blew the smoke away, revealing a bowl of soup. My eyes widened. "How the hell did you do that? ! ? !" I demanded. She giggled.

"The clouds work like little wishes. As you spin your finger, you wish really hard about what you want. The bigger the object, the more smoke forms. When you blow away the smoke..._poof! _You get whatever you want!" she giggled again as she handed me the soup. "Enjoy." I ate the soup, and nodded

"This is good." she smiled brighter.

"I'm glad you like." she sat next to me. I kept looking around. How did I get here...? And how am I gonna get home? Suddenly, the she spoke. "We're gonna have alot of fun here, Izuru." my eyes widened, and I suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked her. She smiled again.

"You and me are gonna stay here forever! No one to bother us ever again." I stood up.

"No. I don't think so. I need to get back to the Soul Society." she also stood up, slowly shaking her head.

"I don't think you heard me, my dear Izuru, we're staying here _forever._" the coldness of her tone vaguely reminded me of Unohana's...except not as cold. I reached for Wabisuke, but my eyes widened as I discovered it wasn't there. She laughed.

"Where is my zanpakuto?" I demanded.

"You'll have no need for your silly Wabisuke. I stored it safely away." my eyebrows furrowed. _She knows the name of my zanpakuto..._"But don't worry Izuru, it's not like you can escape here anyway!" she laughed again.

"Where the hell are we?" I demanded. She smiled brightly.

"Welcome to the 4th dimensia! The dimension between the 40th and 41st dimensions." my eyes widened. She brought me to a different dimension? ! ? ! ?

"Who...who the hell are you?" she smiled sweetly and bowed.

"My name is Mina-Rei Chiba."


	6. Chapter 6

Me and Momo emerged from the exit of the Jiryokosha. My eyes widened. _We were in Karakura Town... _

"DAMMIT URAHARA!" I screamed angrily. Momo put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright Momo, we'll go to his shop and ask him to fix it." we walked through the empty town. "Where is everyone?"

"Who cares." I mumbled. I just want to get to Urahara's place and find Izuru. All of a sudden, the ground began to shake. "W-what's going on?"

"MAMOKO!" Momo screamed from behind me. I turned, and my eyes widened. Momo was held captive..._by a giant Soul Reaper_.

"W-what the hell..." it opened it's mouth, showing off sharp teeth. "What the hell are you?" it's deafening roar reached my ears, causing the ground to shake again.

"_MAMOKO! ! !_" Momo screamed again. I jumped up onto a building.

"Fly, Loka Luha!" Loka Luha glowed before stretching and sprouting spikes. It wrapped around the giant Soul Reapers neck, making it bleed. I pulled as hard as I could. "Cho no Doku!" the spikes increased in length and oozed a poisonous acid, making it highly upset. It tossed Momo onto the roof of another building, and faced me. It pulled out it's gigantic zanpakuto. My eyes widened. It began to bring it down on my head, but I easily flash-stepped out of the way. I jumped up to the building where Momo was tossed. I skid and knelt down next to her. "Momo!" she shook slightly as she got up. She was scratched and bruised.

"Mamoko...that's a...a _Soul Reaper_..." I could tell by the sound of her voice that she couldn't believe it wither.

"I don't understand it either, Momo."

"Unless..." I gave her a confused look.

"Unless what?" suddenly, a small grin broke out on her face.

"It worked. We're in a backwards dimension."

"Ok, but we still need to figure out how to kill this thing..." she nodded.

"Right...now snap, Tobiume!" she fired a large ball of fire at the giant Soul Reaper, making it fall onto the ground. It quickly shook it off, then screamed loudly. We fell to our knees, covering our ears. All of a sudden, the ground began to shake again.

"What's going on? ! ? !" I shouted.

"M-Mamoko...look!" Momo shouted at me. I looked up, and my eyes widened. Several more Gillian-sized Soul Reapers stood before us.

"No way..."

"What do we-"

"Open the portal." I interrupted.

"But Mamoko-"

"Open the damn portal! Just do it! Here!" I thrust the paper into her hand. "Start, _now!_" she nodded.

"Alright." she began to read the paper. I faced the hoard of Gillian-Soul Reapers.

"Bankai." I felt my strength increase as the tattoos stretched fro my forearms up to my neck. "Ketsueki no akai namida, Loka Luha!" they now surrounded the building. I took a deep breath. "Doku no shawa!" poisonous butterflies rained down on the beasts, incinerating them. However, more kept popping up "Momo! Hurry _up!_" all of a sudden, I heard Momo shout:

"Rip open the heart of 100 demons! Mamoko lets go!" we ran through the portal just as the building crumbled. I began breathing heavily as my bankai wore off.

"Good job, Momo." I said to her.

"Mamoko, I don't understand, we didn't get a chance to even_ look_ for Izuru! Why are we leaving already?"

"Because," I explained, "the note said Izuru would be safe. Why would they bring him here?"

"They could be lying."

"I'd like to believe he's safe, thank you very much." I'd like to think he's safe...for now...I sighed. I couldn't say that out loud, it'd only make Momo feel worse. "Look Momo!" the exit shined brightly in front of us. I took a deep breath before sprinting towards it, followed by Momo.

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

"_KIIIIISUKEEEEE! ! ! !_" I roared angrily outside of the run-down shack he dares call a convenience store. Rangiku stepped out of the Senkaimon behind me.

"C-Captain...uh...maybe you should calm down...?" no...I _refuse _to remain calm. Kisuke Urahara stepped out of his shop, a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey'a Toshiro, Rangiku!" he said cheerfully. "What brings you two to my shop on this fine day?" I glared at him. It only angered me more that he referred to me as 'Toshiro' rather than 'Captain Hitsugaya', but I was too much in a rush to even _think _about correcting him.

"Kisuke, where the hell are Momo and Mamoko?" he laughed, much to my annoyance.

"Now, Captain, why in the world would you think that _I _know where those two would be? Me, a lowly, poor, handsome-" he was cut off when Rangiku flash-stepped beside him and elbowed him hard in the head.

"Cut it out, Urahara." she commanded, also having as little patience as I have. He smirked as he stood up off the ground.

"I see you're serious. How very Captain-like."

"Tell me where they are, Kisuke." I growled at the outcast. "_Now._" he sighed in defeat.

"You'll be upset with me."

"I'd be upset with you regardless!" I snapped. He removed his hat, ran his fingers through his hair, and returned the hat to his head. I fingered the hilt of Hyorinmaru dangerously. I don't have time for his shit! He noticed my silent warning.

"Alright. Come in Captain, Lieutenant." we walked into the shop, greeted by an aggravated Jinta.

"More Soul Reapers? I'm tired of you people already!" I shot a glare at Kisuke.

"So they_ were _here." he nodded, then looked at the Jinta.

"Jinta, go on lunch break or somethin'." then, he led us downstairs.

"Enough with the secretive shit, Kisuke!" I commanded angrily. I was beginning to get _very _impatient. "Where the hell are they?" he sighed heavily as he turned to face me and Rangiku.

"I helped send them to an alternate dimension...to find Izuru."

* * *

><p><strong>Izuru's POV<strong>

Mina-Rei Chiba...why does that sound so familiar? She seemed upset with me. She put her hands on her hips.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" she said, exasperated. "Aren't you relieved? Relieved to find that I'm alright after 3 years?" I was so confused...

"I-I'm sorry...I don't know what you're talking about..." she seemed taken aback by the comment.

"Izuru! How could you? Surely you'd recognize your own 12th Seat! The 12th Seat that you trained for 10 years! Haven't you missed me at all, Izuru?" 12th Seat? That must be why her name is so familiar! But...I never knew she left...

"_Izuruuuu!_" she whined like a child, annoying me greatly. "How could you be so cruel?" crocodile tears formed in her round, grey eyes. "How could you not know I was gone? I've been missing for 3 years! _Three!_ How could you not realize the President of your fan club was missing? I missed you so much Izuru-!" I blocked out her obnoxious rant. I need to get out of here. Momo's probably a mess. I sighed.

"Momo..." I breathed.

"What did you say?" she snapped. All of her innocence and cute, hyper-yet annoying-personality suddenly drained out of her, quickly replaced by a cold-hearted, angry, and a bit scary girl. All of a sudden, she flash-stepped in front of me, arms crossed. Her eyes flamed with hate and jealousy. "Lets make one teeny-tiny thing clear, dearest Izuru...as long as you are here-which _will _be forever, may I remind you-her name will_not _be mentioned! Understand?" I nodded slowly. She smiled sweetly and kissed my cheek, almost as if nothing ever happened. "Good! Now, what to do..."

"Mina-Rei...may I ask a question?" she turned to look at me.

"Yes, Darling?" I ignored the bitter-sweet nickname.

"How did you end up here?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Izuru's POV**

Mina-Rei smiled brightly at me.

"Oh, I knew you cared, Izuru! I knew you were worried while I was gone!" Honestly though, I didn't. I had no idea...But I can't tell her that. Her anger could be my downfall, and without Wabisuke, there's no way for me to defend myself. The best thing for me to do right now is to stay on his good side. So, I nodded, going along with her constant babbling.

"Y-yeah...now, tell me, what exactly happened all those years ago?" she created chairs using her cloud wish things. She sat down in one, and set the other one in front of her. I sat down.

"Well, I was sent to the World of the Living to carry out a mission issued to me by Captain Ichimaru. I had to...well, you remember that. So anyway, I-"

"Wait a minute." I interrupted. "Just...refresh my memory. What did you have to do?" she tried escaping the question.

"At first, I thought it was a real honor to do it myself...but since I failed...I feel like a fool. I could've been a hero! I could've stopped the Winter War!" stopping the WInter War would've saved alot of problems for everyone... especially Momo...I pushed the thought to the back of my mind.

"What? I...I don't understand. Mina-Rei, what was your mission?" she sighed and leaned back in her chair, looking up at the...sky? Ceiling? But what she said next made my blood run cold.

"I was supposed to kill the source of our troubles...Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

Me and Momo breathed heavily as we exited the Jiryokosha for the eleventh time.

"Momo...are you...alright?" I asked between breaths.

"I'm just...glad...to be out...of there..." was her breathy response. The last dimension we were in had us surrounded completely by a crowd of unidentifiable monsters. I stood up straight and looked around. It was an empty space. A swirl of red, black and purple...little grey clouds floating about...where are we?

"Momo...is this one of the dimensions?" she also looked around.

"If I had to take a guess...I'd say we're in dimensia."

"Which is...?" I trailed off, waiting for her to finish my sentence. She shrugged.

"I have no idea, Mamoko...we had to go before Urahara got the chance to tell us everything." I groaned.

"Damn it..." I looked around, assuming it was safe. "You wanna rest here for the...night, I suppose? It seems much safer than anything else." Momo nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...I'm so tired."

"I've never been in bankai form 3 times in a row...in the same _day_. I'm aching all over..." its true, my heart was pounding hard and fast in my chest, my breathing was slightly ragged, and felt as if my limbs were about to fall off. And we've only gone through 10 dimensions...we have 90 more to go...I lay on the ground. After a while, the sound of Momo's soft crying reached my ears.

"Oh Izuru..." she sobbed quietly, almost silently. "Izuru where are you...?" I felt it was better to have her let out her feelings now. If I try to comfort her, I'm afraid she'll try to stay strong, and all those negative emotions will get bottled up for too long...Momo...hang in there...we'll find him. We'll find Izuru.

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

"Dammit!" I cursed loudly as we were surrounded by the Gillian-sized Soul Reapers. This is only the first alternate dimension, and I'm already running into problems? Shit! "Rangiku, open the portal!" I commanded, freezing a Soul Reaper as I did so. I cursed under my breath as the second to last ice flower shattered above my head. My bankai was wearing off...

"I just...read it?" she asked dumbly, the crackling of her unballing the paper reaching my ears.

"God dammit, Rangiku, just read the damn incantation! We need to get the hell out of here!"

"Y-yes, Captain!" she began chanting the incantation for Jiryokosha, but the crowd seemed to be getting bigger.

"Hurry up, Rangiku..." I said through gritted teeth. I froze and shattered a few more giant Soul Reapers. They all raised their swords, preparing to make a fatal blow. "_MATSUMOTO!_" I screamed out of worry for our lives.

"Done!" was the almost-instant reply. I turned and flew-my bankai was still in one piece-towards the portal, scooping up Rangiku along the way. We entered the Jiryokosha, and I set her down after I slowed to a stop. My bankai finally shattered and disappeared. "Are you alright, Captain?" she asked, worried. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"No, Rangiku...I'm afraid I'm not." she hugged me from behind, momentarily stopping us from walking forward.

"Well find them, Toshiro." I smiled slightly. She means it. She only says my first name when she means something. But as fast as the smile came, it disappeared from my face. I pulled away from her hug.

"Thank you." was the simple response. Now was not the time to get gushy or emotional. Finding Momo and Mamoko is my first priority. Finding Izuru, my second.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like the story so faaaar! ! ! Guess what guys? My birthday is tomorrow! 1111/11 3 ^_^ I'm so happy! ! ! Anyway, I hope you like, but don't expect another update til at least sunday. Sorry guys. :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Izuru's POV**

Kill...Ichigo Kurosaki? 3 years ago, he was just an average boy, not a substitute Soul Reaper. Furthermore, Captain Ichimaru never told me about this specific mission, and he always tells me about every mission he assigned...what was so special about this one? Mina-Rei smiled proudly, as if it were the greatest and most important mission in the world.

"I was so proud! He said I'd be preventing a major crisis from happening if I completed my mission successfully!" she then looked down, a bit ashamed of herself. "But I failed...I was stopped by a man called Kisuke Urahara. He told me he wouldn't let me end Ichigo Kurosaki's life. But I had to, you know? It was really important to Captain Ichimaru! We fought, but I was easily defeated...and he sent me here." I nodded. I wonder...what would the Soul Society be like if Ichigo was dead? Rukia Kuchiki would've never lost her powers and be sentenced to death, Aizen would've never got the hogyoku, there would be no Winter War, and...

Captain's Ichimaru and Tosen would still be alive...and Aizen wouldn't have gotten locked up...and he'd probably find another way to fulfill his ugly desires. Also, the zanpakuto rebellion...it would've happened anyway. If Ichigo was dead, Muramasa would've succeeded...and the 13 Court Guard Squads would be no more...all of a sudden, I got smacked in the head.

"Ow! Hey!" I rubbed my head, staring dumbly at Mina-Rei's angry expression.

"You're not listening to me!" she accused. She put her hands on her hips. "Listen, Izuru, if you keep day-dreaming about that whore, Momo-"

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" I roared. "I love her!" my eyes widened. Did I say that...out loud...to _her?_ I bit my lip. Damn. She glared at me, and if looks could kill, I'd be dead, resurrected, and killed again.

"Izuru...let me make something _very _clear. You see, sweet Izuru, you will _never _see her again. She, will never see you. In fact, she doesn't even have a clue where you even _might _be! So, my love, you must love someone else. You must love _me_." she leans in to kiss me, but I roughly push her away.

"I've tried being nice, Mina-Rei, but I _refuse _to let this go on. Get me the hell out of here!"

"NO!" she screamed. "You're not leaving! You're gonna stay here, and we're gonna be happy forever!" we stared each other down for a moment, before a sweet smile spread across her face. "Besides, like I said before, little Miss Hinamori has no idea where you are. So you might as well just give in. What other choice do you have?" I glared at her. I didn't say a word. She walked over to a cloud. "But just to be sure...lets see where she is..." as she blew away the fog, she held a square contraption in her hand. She grinned. She threw it into the air, and it stretched out into a screen. My eyes widened. It showed Momo and Mamoko, asleep in a space similar to the one I was in.

"Dimensia..." I whispered. How...how did they know I was here...?

"What the hell? ! ?" she shouted. She looked at me. "How the hell did they know you were here?"

"I...don't know..."

"LIAR!" she screamed. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?" actually...yes. "You think I'm just some crazy girl with no chance at all! Well I'll show you!" she turned around, facing a group of clouds that simply floated there, not moving like the others. "It's time to play, my pet." the clouds grew dark, forming to mist. Two dark yellow eyes opened from the top. I shuddered. The spiritual pressure had an evil aura, and it wasn't quite natural either...

"W-what is that thing?" I asked. Mina-Rei smiled.

"My pet. I don't really have a name for it...so I just call him Mist." she turned to the creature. "Mist, I need you to do me a favor. Bring me _her._ Bring me...she grinned.

"Momo Hinamori."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

After we woke, I took the paper and opened the Jiryokosha to our 11th dimension. My eyes widened. Mirrors...giant mirrors forming a labyrinth.

"No way..." Momo whispered. "If...if our world counts as a dimension, then each dimension should be the size of the world...if that's true-"

"Then it would take years before we complete this labyrinth." I finished. She nodded.

"Exactly." I sighed.

"Then we better get started." we began flash-stepping through the labyrinth, running into several dead ends and going in circles. The dozens of reflections of us kept throwing us off. I mean, there were mirrors on the _ground._ "Momo, we aren't getting anywhere, we should just go."

"N-no!" she shouted. "No way! Izuru is here somewhere! We haven't run into a single monster! This is a safe place, so he _must _be here!" before I could answer, a purplish-grey fog surrounded us. We began coughing. It was so hard to breathe... Soon, I was on my hands and knees, my eyes squeezed shut, coughing.

"Mo-cough-mo!" all of a sudden, I hear a scream. My eyes shot open just in time to see Momo being carried away by the fog. She reached out towards me, fear in her eyes.

"MAMOKO!" she screamed for me. I stood and began running towards her.

"MOMO! _MOMO!_" I screamed as the creature dragged her through a wall. "_MOMOOOO!_" I screamed again as I ran into the mirror where Momo once was. I bounced backwards onto my back, my shoulder bleeding from the sharp glass. I stood silent for a while, the recent event sinking in and registering into my brain. I began breathing deeply. What just happened? Where is Momo? What the hell was that thing? What...what is going on? I was breathing deeper as all these questions filled my head. Then, all at once, everything just clicked. My eyes widened.

"**_MOOOOOMOOOOO! ! !_**_ **!**_"


	9. Chapter 9

**Toshiro's POV**

"They have been here recently." I said as we walked out of the Jiryokosha. "They couldn't have left more than an hour ago." We had just walked into what I guessed was dimensia. It looked how Kisuke described it. Rangiku nodded, acknowledging my comment.

"Yea, there are multiple traces of their spiritual pressure all over this place." she said, kneeling down at one place in particular. She picked up a tissue. "I'm guessing Momo's been crying."

"Since when were you a detective?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged and tossed the tissue over her shoulder before wiping her hands on her uniform. "I'll open another portal again." she sticks her thumb back at the previous portal.

"Why can't we just use that one?"

"It'll just lead us back to the previous dimension, _that's _why." I began reciting the incantation. "Open with darkness, project with light, Hell shall freeze over, and Heaven shall fall! Rip open-" I heard a crash and a squeak. The light forming disappeared quickly as I lost focus on the portal. I sighed heavily before turning around. "Dammit, Matsumoto! What did you do?" I noticed a broken bottle of sake on the ground. "You brought _sake?_" she shook her head.

"N-no! I was just thinking about it, and...it appeared!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Rangiku, what did you do exactly?" she tapped her chin in thought. "Hurry up!"

"Alright, alright! I was twirling my finger with one of these cloud thingy's, like this." as she swirled her finger, the cloud turned into thick fog. "Then, I sighed." she sighed heavily, blowing away the cloud. In it's place, bottle of sake. I flash-stepped over to catch it before it fell on the floor again.

"Interesting...alright, we'll find Mamoko and Momo, and once we reach the next dimensia, we'll get more supplies. Alright, Rangiku?" she nodded.

"We better hurry then, Captain."

* * *

><p><strong>Izuru's POV<strong>

"You're sick, you know that?" I snapped at Mina-Rei. She had bound me with bakudo #9, Horin, when I refused to let her kiss me. Now, I have multiple kiss marks on my face. She giggled.

"Izuru, didn't I tell you? We were meant to be! I've already said I was the president of your fanclub!" I rolled my eyes.

"Why would you make a fanclub?" she giggled again, and I rolled my eyes. Why..._why did I ask? ? ? _

"Because, my sweet Prince Charming, I love you! In fact-" she paused when a dark portal opened in the wall. She clapped happily. "Mist is back!"

"Oh no..." she looked at me and smirked.

"What's wrong Izuru? Isn't this what you wanted? Didn't you want to see Momo? Well now, you _can_ see her! You can see her _die._" my eyes widened.

"You bitch!" I shouted. She flash-stepped over to me and slapped me in the face.

"Don't you _dare _talk to your lover like that!"

"I do _not love _you!" I heard a scream, and we directed our attention to the portal. Momo was spit out of the wall, followed by the fog...or...Mist. "Momo..." she looked up and saw me. Her eyes widened.

"Izuru!" she screamed happily, scrambling to run to me. All of a sudden, she was halted, a sword to her neck. Our eyes widened. Mina-Rei held that sword.

"W-where...did you get that?" she laughed.

"I was a Soul Reaper too! I may have quit to find you, but I would never _dream _of getting rid of Kaminari!" she giggled again. Momo didn't dare move, nervous, scared and worried.

"I-Izuru?" she squeaked.

"Don't you say his name! His name is for _my _mouth to speak _only_! Not _scum _like you!" Momo stayed silent. A grin spread out on Mina-Rei's face. "Well...this is going to be fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

****I ran through the dimension, screaming for Momo.

"Momo!" I screamed loudly, "MOMO! ! !" what if this monster...what if it..._killed her?_ I fell to my knees, suddenly, very exhausted from all my running. Tears slid down my face, splashing almost silently onto the glass. "Momo...where are you...?" I've been running for hours! Who knows where Momo may be now... All of a sudden, I hear a distant shout coming from behind me. Then, I hear the sound of shattering glass. First quiet, then slowly getting louder. My eyes widened and I dropped to the ground just as a wide, yellow blast shot above me. Glass shattered around me, cutting my uniform and skin. When it stopped, I stood, wide-eyed and a bit shaken up. What the hell was that? I looked at the source of the blast and saw 2 figures flash-stepping towards me.

"Mamoko!" was the distant shout. I squinted, trying to see who it was. My eyes widened, and I couldn't help but smile when I saw spikey white hair on one, and a pink scarp on the other. I broke into a run.

"Rangiku! Toshiro!"


	10. Chapter 10

I ran into Toshiro's arms, tears streaming down my face.

"Toshiro! I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" he stroked my hair comfortingly, but his tone was stern when he spoke.

"Damn it Mamoko, why must you be so reckless?"

"Toshiro...they took Momo...they took her!" he pushed me away gently, making me look him in the face. Worry was written in his features.

"Who? Who took her?" I sobbed harder.

"I don't know!" Rangiku sighed heavily.

"It isn't your fault, Mamoko, we'll find her." Toshiro nodded.

"And I think I know where."

* * *

><p><strong>Momo's POV<strong>

I'm so _close. _His spiritual pressure lingered in the air. It was utterly _intoxicating._ But being here, held hostage by this young woman...I feel so hopeless...so close...yet so so _far. Izuru..._

"Back away." the girl growled. I took a few steps backwards making the distance between me and Izuru seem so much larger, and making my chances of escaping with him so much _smaller. _"You'll _never _be with Izuru _ever _again. In fact, you're the one who took him away from me! I bet, if you didn't even exist, we could've had a future!"

"I...I don't think-"

"I DON'T CARE!" she roared, slicing my cheek open with her sword. "I don't give a _damn _what you think!" Izuru cautiously walked towards us, strange, I didn't notice him breaking free from his bakudo binds...she must be inexperienced with kido. She noticed him behind her. "Ah, ah, ah, don't come any closer Izuru, or the next thing that gets cut is her throat." she grinned devilishly and looked back at me. "Actually...that's not a bad idea."

"Mina-Rei." Izuru said, taking a deep breath. "Just put the sword down." suddenly, a confused look appeared on his face. "Where'd you get it anyway? You didn't have it a few seconds ago." he was stalling...keeping me alive...Mina-Rei giggled.

"Not only are these clouds good for getting things, I found they were a good way to store things as well. But never mind that." I took another step back as she re-focused a her attention on me. "We have a little rat that needs exterminating."

"M-Mina-Rei!" Izuru shouted suddenly.

"Yes, Sweetie?" my blood boiled. How dare she? How _dare _she? ! ? !

"W-what happened to you? I've never seen you so...violent." so...he _knows _her?

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

I struggled to keep up Rangiku and Toshiro's flash-step through dimensions.

"Captain, where are we going?" Rangiku asked.

"I figured that dimensia is the safest place we've been so far. Am I correct?" we nod. "Kisuke said there were 10. We've been in one. Momo and Izuru must be in another dimensia, seeing that the clouds can give them whatever they need to survive."

"You mean those grey floating things?" I asked. He nodded.

"Precisely."

"I don't...I don't understand."

"Don't worry, we'll show you when we find them." Rangiku reassured. I sighed heavily. _If _we find them...please...please be safe you guys.

* * *

><p><strong>Izuru's POV<strong>

I tried hard to stall Mina-Rei, and it worked. She kept her sword up and at the ready, but made no threatening movements.'

"They thought it was obsession." she said with a frown. "The members of your fanclub. They called me an obsessive freak. But it's not! It's not obsession! It's desire..." she looked up at me, hope in her eyes. "You understand, don't you Izuru?" I slowly nodded.

"Y-yea...of course." she smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. I know everything about you Izuru. Your birthday, all your favorite things. I wanted to be with you. It was destiny, Izuru." she glared at Momo. "But _you...you _got in the way! You made Izuru feel things he wasn't supposed to feel! I left on that mission to make him proud! But while I was gone, you saw it as a chance to move in on my sweet Izuru!" Momo looked uncomfortable.

"I...I'm not sure what you're talking about. Please...can't we just talk?" Mina-Rei snorted.

"I don't want to hear you talk. Never again will you come between me and my beloved Izuru Kira. _NEVER!_" she raised her sword. "Die, Momo Hinamori!" suddenly, I lunged forward.

"STOP!"


	11. Chapter 11

Izuru lunged for Mina-Rei, kicking the sword out of her hand. She whirled around.

"Sho!" she said quickly, using kido to push Izuru further away from me. "Dammit Izuru! What did I tell you? Stop trying to protect this home-wrecking _bitch!_" I was taken aback. She called me...a _bitch? _What did I ever do to her? Izuru got up, very angry.

"And what did _I _tell _you? _Do NOT speak of her like that!" I felt a small smile form on my face, but that was quickly wiped off by Mina-Rei's next sentence.

"I don't think you understand, my Prince." her..._PRINCE? ! ? !_ "Here, I am in control. You do as I say. I do not do as _you _say." she giggled as she walked towards Izuru. I began forward, but froze as her icy glare looked back at me. "Don't you dare move." she suddenly smiled, her bitter-sweet attitude confusing me. "You just might regret it!" Now, I was angry.

"How dare you?" I snapped. She looked back at me, almost fully turning. She then took a step back, keeping an eye on both me and Izuru.

"Excuse me?"

"How dare you take away Izuru like that! You call me a home-wrecker? No! I think the home-wrecker is _you!_ You know me and Izuru love each other!"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed. She began shaking. "You...you don't know how much I love him...how much time and-and effort I spent finding out _everything _about him. To make sure...to make sure he was happy always! I wanted to be the one to make him happy, and proud, and I wanted him to love and pay attention to me and only _me! _Like I said before, it's not obsession, I'm not a creep...it's devotion, it's _love._" I shook my head.

"Mina-Rei...just listen, loving someone is nice, but to have a relationship with someone who loves you back is special. Maybe...that special someone..._isn't _Izuru."

"Oh will you shut _up? _What do you care about _my _happiness? That's right, you don't! All you want is to steal my precious Izuru away from me!"

"M-Mina-Rei, calm down..." Izuru said behind her.

"_NO!_" was the screeched response. "I _WON'T _CALM DOWN! I WON'T!" she turned her attention towards Izuru completely. "Can't you see, Izuru? Can't you see and understand that I love you?" he didn't respond. "Izuru? Please answer me! Tell me! Tell me that you do love me! That you were meant to be with me and not Momo!" I stared at her, saddened by her words. She wanted to be loved, by the only person she loved. Seen by the person who never saw her, held by the person who held someone else. But she couldn't have that... "SAY IT IZURU!" her cries echoed in the empty dimensia. Izuru sighed and looked up at her.

"I don't love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

"Damn..." I heard Toshiro curse under his breath. Once again, we were surrounded by a hoard of unidentifiable creatures. They took on a slightly humanoid shape...but much taller and way more lethal.

"Captain, were wasting time." Rangiku announced. He nodded in agreement. They began to close in.

"I know..." we were back to back, trying to find any possible escape. There was none. I sighed. I'm going to have to do it again...

"Open the Jiryokosha." I commanded.

"On it." Rangiku said. I heard her begin chanting. I placed Loka Luha upside down in front of me, and took a deep breath.

"Mamoko," Toshiro said in worry behind me. "you've been in bankai twice today, so I'm guessing 5 times at least in the past 24 hours. You'll drain your energy to nothing if you keep this up." I smirked lightly.

"I'll manage. Bankai." as I began to glow and earn markings on my skin, Toshiro shouted:

"Dammit, Mamoko, don't you ever listen?" I didn't answer him.

"Ketsueki no akai namida, Loka Luha!"

"Almost done!" Rangiku shouted. All of a sudden, I heard her scream.

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro shouted, "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Alright, Rangiku is safe. I took another deep breath.

"Doku no shawa!" I shouted, pointing Loka Luha to the sky. Grey clouds covered the sky, and seconds later, and opening appeared, and a hundred poison butterflies darted down on the crowd of monsters, the heavy poison ratio immediately killing them. But the more that died, the more that came to avenge the others. My eyes widened. "Dokuya no cho!" I shouted, killing two at a time. They jumped up at me, but I kept them at bay by firing more poisonous butterfly darts at them. "Fuck!" I shouted after one scratched me on my stomach. I kicked it away.

"MAMOKO!" Toshiro and Rangiku shouted. "LETS GO!" I kicked and slashed away 5 more, then jumped down towards the Jiryokosha. They helped me in before we ran through.

"C-Captain...they're following us!" Rangiku shouted. I looked back, and my eyes widened. They _were _following us... I skid to a stop.

"Mamoko! Let's _go!_" Toshiro commanded.

"Just keep going! I'll be there in a minute!"

"We only _have _a minute!"

"Just _wait! _Dokuya no cho!" the blast killed some, and knocked the rest back. We flash-stepped the rest of the way out of the Jiryokosha, barely making it out. After a few seconds, I felt my bankai fade away, and I collapsed onto the ground.

"Mamoko!" the two shouted, looking back at me. Toshiro flashed-stepped over to me.

"Damn it, Mamoko...I told you this would happen." I chuckled as he helped me up. "I don't see how this is funny!" I smiled at him.

"You're cute when you're worried." a slight blush spread across his cheeks. Then, a small smile formed on his face.

"Shut up." I smiled brighter.

"You don't have to worry. C'mon, lets go."


	12. Chapter 12

"W-what...you...don't..." Mina-Rei stuttered, astonished by my response. She shook her head. "I don't think you understand...I _love _you Izuru...I _need _you..." I looked away. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed, and I looked up to see her dashing at Momo. She jumped back, evading Mina-Rei's attack, and pulled out Tobiume.

"M-My fault?" Momo said, in a disbelieving tone. "I...I loved him before you ever even knew him! And I won't let you take him from me! Snap, Tobiume!" she threw a fireball at Mina-Rei. She jumped to the side.

"_I _took Izuru from _you? _Ha! As if you're any match for me!" she positioned her zanpakuto in front of her. "Beat them into the ground, Kaminari!" my eyes narrowed as her zanpakuto glowed orange and morphed into a ball and chain. She threw the ball at Momo, the chain extending so she can hold it and control it. Momo dodged.

"Momo!" I shouted out, flash-stepping towards her. All of a sudden, Mina-Rei was in front of me, using her arm to stop me. I ran into her, my throat making contact with her forearm. She pushed me back.

"NO! Stay away from her! Stop loving her! You aren't supposed to love her!" She focused her attention back towards Momo. "Now...you die." Damn...

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

I was still run-down, but at least I could run on my own now...we were in some kind of wasteland. There was absolutely _nothing._

"We're in Hueco Mundo." Toshiro announced. Hueco Mundo is a dimension? "Somewhere deserted. Not anywhere near Las Noches..." I shuddered. I never want to go there again.

"C-can we...you know...leave?" I asked. Rangiku nodded in agreement.

"Yea, this place creeps me out."

"Alright." Toshiro said, and he began to recite the incantation. I sighed. Are we _ever _gonna find Izuru and Momo? We were in...what? Our 30-something dimension? "Lets go."

"Yes, Captain." we ran into the portal, and as we reached the end, we heard arguing. I couldn't hear everything, but I _did _hear 2 words very clearly. Steal, and Izuru. My hopes lifted one again, and I began running faster, Rangiku and Toshiro easily keeping up with me. We exited into another dimensia. My eyes widened at the scene. Momo and a mysterious girl fought, and Izuru stood helplessly to the side. He noticed us and his face shined with hope.

"Mamoko!" The girl turned around.

"W-what? No way!" she flash-stepped behind Izuru, her arm around him and her sword pointed at us. He looked very uncomfortable. "JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" I began to get angry.

"What the hell do you mean? Izuru was _kidnapped_! He doesn't _want _this! And just who the hell are you anyway?" she glared at me.

"Mina-Rei Chiba." my eyes widened. _Mina-Rei Chiba...MRC..._

"Mr. C..._is a girl? ! ?_" I unsheathed Loka Luha. "So you...you're the one who kidnapped him and Momo!" she narrowed her eyes further.

"Leave..._now. _And maybe I'll let you live."

"Excuse me?" Rangiku said. "Who do you think you are telling a Captain and Lieutenant what to do?"

"Relax, Matsumoto." Toshiro said, suddenly calm. "It's not like she's going anywhere." Mina-Rei put on an angry face.

"What do you-?" suddenly, Toshiro disappeared and reappeared behind her, sword to her throat.

"Because she's coming with us."

"I'm not going with you, Captain Hitsugaya." he narrowed his eyes.

"Any why is that?" she grinned in a psychotic manner.

"Because Mist is going to save me." all of a sudden, that same smoke appeared out of nowhere, and floated towards Toshiro. All of a sudden, it surrounded him so he was now invisible to us.

"T-Toshiro?" I called out. Mina-Rei smiled at me.

"Toshiro is no more." all of a sudden, I heard him cry out, and I snapped my head towards him to see blood squirting in the air. The mist floated away, revealing a cut up and heavily bleeding Toshiro on the ground.

"Toshiro!" I screamed, shaking. I noticed Izuru go to help him, but Mina-Rei held him back.

"Don't you go _anywhere _near him!" she commanded.

"C-Captain..." Rangiku said in shock. Mina-Rei looked at us.

"Now...who's next..." she looked at Momo and smiled "How about you Miss Home-wrecker?" I felt my blood boil. I lunged at her, Loka Luha at the ready.

"Don't you _dare _hurt her!" I shouted. She looked over at me, bored. We clashed swords, and I glared at her. "That is _enough, _Mina-Rei." I told her. "Izuru doesn't love you. _Get over it._" she yelled out in anger, spiritual pressure leaking dangerously out of her.

"_Noooo_!" she screamed, pushing me roughly away. "Mist...divide and conquer." all of a sudden, the big blob of smoke broke into 3 parts. My eyes widened. _One for me...one for Rangiku...one for Momo... _I flash-stepped in front of Momo and Rangiku, whom both went to tend to Toshiro. The both looked up at me.

"Rangiku, use Haineko." she nodded and stood.

"Now growl, Haineko!" her zanpakuto turned into smoke and blocked the path of "Mist". Me and Momo helped up Toshiro. He was bleeding very heavily. "Mamoko! Momo! It's coming through!" I looked, and sure enough, the mist was slowly leaking through Haineko's defense and surrounding us. And if you look closely...you can see tiny little blades floating in the middle. She began flicking her wrist. "It won't cut!" I heard Mina-Rei laughing from the other side of the smoke.

"Please, Mist is just that. _Mist. _It can't be cut, it can't be hurt." she giggled. "Now say bye-bye!"

* * *

><p><strong>Izuru's POV<strong>

I stared wide-eyed at the scene displayed before me. No...Mamoko...Rangiku..._Momo..._I looked around. A single cloud floated my way. I suddenly thought of something...Mina-Rei said that she stored Wabisuke away, and she also said that these clouds also work as some sort of holding device. I grabbed the cloud in my hand, and began swirling my finger above it, wishing desperately for Wabisuke. I blew the smoke away, and I held my beloved zanpakuto in my hand. I suddenly grinned.

"Enough, Mina-Rei!" I shouted. She whirled around, and I held the tip of my zanpakuto to her throat. Her eyes widened.

"I-Izuru...what are you doing...?"

"I can't let you do this to my friends."

"You don't need friends! You have me!"

"Just shut up, Mina-Rei! I will _not _let you kill them. I will _not _allow you to take me from my life. And I will _not _let you take me from Momo." she closed her eyes and began shaking.

"You do think I'm insane...but I love you...and if I can't have you..." she began to glow an orange color.

"NO ONE WILL!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've had some uber writers block TT_TT well, hope chu like!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Mamoko's POV**

A humongous spiritual pressure exploded in the tiny dimensia. It knocked away the Mist, and made everyone fall hard to the ground. Mina-Rei was the cause of this. The problem was, she kept releasing it...not even _trying _to control herself. My eyes widened. Shes...she's trying to kill us...

"None of you are leaving!" she screamed. "If I can't have my happy ending with Izuru, then none of you are!"

"Mina-Rei! STOP!" I begged. "You'll kill yourself!" she turned and threw her ball and chain at me, and I rolled to get away.

"GOOD!" was her reply. I noticed Izuru was straining to away from her. Now, the force was so tremendous, no one could even _move._

"Dammit!" I shouted, collapsing in defeat. Dammit...we weren't...able to save Izuru...but all of a sudden:

"Reign over the frosted heavens," T-Toshiro... "Hyorinmaru!" then, I saw his crescent moon chain whiz over my head and towards Mina-Rei, who attempted to block it with her now closed zanpakuto. With a single touch, her zanpakuto and herself froze, forcing her to stop releasing spiritual pressure. I slowly stood up, and Momo ran past me.

"Izuru! Izuru!" I watched with a smile as my 2 best friends hugged and kissed and told each other how much they missed each other. I sighed contently.

"Captain!" came Rangiku's concerned voice from behind me. I turned to see Rangiku hunched over an exhausted Toshiro.

"I'm fine, Rangiku."

"But Captain, you're still bleeding so heavily."

"I said I'm fine!"

"But Captain..."

"Matsumoto!"

"Alright! Alright!" I smiled and walked over to them.

"Are you alright you guys?" I asked. They nodded. Momo and Izuru walked towards us.

"Izuru!" I squealed happily as I gave my best friend a big hug. He laughed as I poked his tickle spot. "I swear Izuru, you've been going to the clinic more than me lately! And now you're getting yourself into trouble! You're such a hypocrite!" he pushed my hand away and pat my head.

"Sorry, Mamoko. Didn't mean to make you worry." all of a sudden, we heard a cracking sound. Kind of like..._the cracking of ice._ We all turned to see Mina-Rei exploding through the ice, her features written with anger.

"S-stop..." she growled. I took a step forward.

"Don't do this to yourself, Mina-Rei. All you're doing is causing yourself more pain, so just _stop!_"

"No...you don't know how I feel...you have no idea!" she launched herself at me, and I blocked her attack.

"Mamoko!" Momo cried out.

"Just stay there!" I ordered, which I found quite ironic considering I was the lowest ranking officer here...I focused my attention back to Mina-Rei, I was shocked to find her crying.

"All I wanted...was Izuru's love and respect...why..." she looked up at me. It's strange, usually psycho stalkers are kinda ugly...but she was actually very pretty. "What's wrong with me?" her voice was quiet and pained. She backed off, and so did I. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I guess...you fell in love with the wrong person."

"I never wanted it to go this far...it's not my fault!" her tears fell faster. "It's his fault! He told me to do it!" I was getting confused.

"Who?" she didn't answer. She fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she repeated. It made me sad to see her like this. Suddenly, Izuru walked past me, and knelt down to talk to her. I watched, interested. I found it so sweet that Izuru is so forgiving to everyone he meets... especially now, considering Mina-Rei kidnapped him and threatened us.

"Mina-Rei." he said soothingly, making her look up at him. "Who made you do this?"

"I-Izuru...please forgive me first...I was weak." he shook his head.

"You weren't weak. You were in love. Please now, tell me who made you do this."

"He's not my pet..." huh? "I'm his."

"Mina-Rei, I need a name." she looked away, seemingly ashamed.

"M...Mist."


	14. Chapter 14

"M-Mist?" Rangiku said in shock. We were all in shock.

"Are you referring to the cloud of smoke?" Toshiro asked. Please...let that not be true. Mina-Rei continued to cry, silent, salty tears running down her pale face.

"I...I'm afraid so." all of a sudden, a voice boomed through the small dimensia.

"Mina-Rei, why stop so soon? Have you forgotten the plan?" the voice was cold and sinister, making me shiver. Izuru and Mina-Rei stood.

"L-look!" Momo shouted, pointing at the ceiling. A smokey swirl appeared above us. I took a step back.

"W-what the hell is that?" This spiritual pressure...it's immense. Very controlled...and very evil...

"Well? Answer me, Mina-Rei." the voice demanded of the bluenette. She began to shake.

"I don't...I don't want to do this anymore...you lied to me...you lied..." I could tell she was terrified. She kept staring at different parts of the ceiling, as if expecting something to pop out of it. Unless...something _will _emerge from it. I walked over to Toshiro. Before I could say anything, he whispered:

"Watch the ceiling, stay on your guard." I smirked slightly. Of course, being a Captain, Toshiro is one step ahead of the game. I nodded once.

"Yes, Captain."

"Mina-Rei..." the voice continued in a mocking tone, "you didn't do as I asked. Oh you'll never get out of here now."

"P-please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" my mind filled with questions. What is she apologizing for? Who is 'Mist'? What was the plan? What happens now?

"Mina-Rei," Izuru began, "what did you do?" she began to shake violently.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, making Izuru jump back in surprise. M-Mina-Rei...? What the hell is wrong with you? "HE'LL KILL YOU! YOU NEED TO LEAVE! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" All of a sudden, about 3 dozen tiny blades rained down on us. My eyes widened as 5 of them cut my arms and back as I hunched over to shield my head and face. I then stood up. Rangiku was hunched over Toshiro, bleeding heavily. My eyes widened. Oh my god...

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

"M-M...Matsu...moto..." I said in shock. She...protected me from the blades. "You didn't have to do that, Rangiku." She stared at me, and smiled weakly.

"You're my Captain, Captain Hitsugaya... It's my job." she began coughing up blood. Mamoko ran over to us.

"Rangiku! Rangiku!" she caught the busty Lieutenant before she collapsed. Mamoko, Izuru, Momo and Mina-Rei were bleeding quite a bit, but Rangiku took the biggest blow. _For me..._

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

"What a pity." the voice said again. Now, I was _really _angry.

"How dare you?" I shouted. "Come down here and fight you damn coward!" I unsheathed Loka Luha. "Well? COME ON!"

"Don't do that!" Mina-Rei hissed, panicking. "Don't get him upset!" I didn't listen.

"Well? Huh? What's your name? Mist? Well Mist, you gonna come out of hiding now? Well? ARE YOU?" I heard it chuckling. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMN FUNNY?" I screamed.

"Your name is Mamoko, right?" it asked. My eyebrows furrowed. And I turned to face the others.

"Y-yeah?" I answered.

"Ahh...and you're the one who stopped Mina-Rei from killing Momo, am I still correct?" what was this guy-if I could call it that-getting at?

"I...suppose..."

"I see...so you're the one who ruined the plan."

"What plan?" I shouted, irritated. "What the hell are y-" I was cut short as a sharp, excruciating pain ripped through my stomach.

"MAMOKO!" I heard my friends scream, along with a blood-curdling scream from Mina-Rei. My vision went in and out of focus as I looked down. My eyes widened. A shadowy hand pierced my stomach, and scratched my insides as it slid out. I stood there for a moment, trying to comprehend what the hell just happened, before getting kicked in the back and slammed forward into the ground.

"What...the...hell...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

A shadowy figure suddenly appeared behind Mamoko, he was clocked, and I didn't see his face. I was about to warn her, but before I could, he stabbed her..._with his hand._ My eyes widened.

"MAMOKO!" I screamed, along with the others. She was kicked to the ground. My blood boiled. "YOU BASTARD!" I shouted. Rangiku...and now Mamoko...Mina-Rei started forward.

"I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry I failed, Mist! Don't hurt them! Don't hurt Izuru..." all of a sudden, he disappeared and reappeared in front of Mina-Rei, grabbing her by the throat.

"I told you this, Mina-Rei. Failure isn't an option."

"Stop it!" Izuru shouted, running towards Mist and swinging Wabisuke. The cloaked figure looked at him, before turning into a smoke cloud and spreading over the area. I couldn't stop looking at Mamoko's bloody body. Is she...? Is she..._dead? _I began shaking with rage. No...I ran over to her body.

"T-Toshiro, wait!" Momo called out to me. I didn't listen. I wasn't just about to stay there as Mamoko bled to death. I flipped her over so she was on her back. Her breathing was very ragged. My god...

"It's her own fault you know." the voice said, uncomfortably close to my ear. I quickly stood, pulled out Hyorinmaru, and slashed behind me all in one swift movement. My eyes widened as I relized there was no one behind me. A nervous bead of sweat rolled down the side of my face.

"Toshiro!" Momo cried out, starting towards me.

"Stop!" I commanded, forcing her to stop in her tracks. "No one move."

"She boasts a bit too much. If only she was capable of shutting that big mouth of hers, I'd have no reason to kill her." my eyebrows furrowed as it's laughter echoed through the dimensia, followed by Mina-Rei's sobs.

"Momo...open the Jiryokosha."


	15. Chapter 15

"Hurry up!" I commanded. Momo nodded quickly.

"Open with darkness...project with light..." all of a sudden, the voice laughed, interrupting her.

"Keep going!" I shouted. She nodded again.

"H-Hell shall freeze over...Heaven shall fall...rip open the heart of 100 demons!" I lifted up Mamoko's body and ran towards the Jiryokosha. Izuru lifted Rangiku and followed with Momo and Mina-Rei. Behind us, the demensia echoed with laughter.

"How long do you think you can run, Soul Reapers?" this only made me run faster. I looked down briefly at Mamoko's blood-splattered, unconscious body. I grit my teeth angrily. Her spiritual pressure is dropping dramatically. She needs to get out of here...all of a sudden, there was a huge explosion behind us, causing the 6 of us to shoot forward into the next dimension. I turned and skid to a halt, making sure not to drop Mamoko. Mina-Rei was still crying. I was getting aggravated by it.

"Will you shut the hell up already?" I snapped at her. "You continuously crying isn't helping anyone!"

"I-I'm sorry..." she mumbled, wiping her tears. "We have to keep going!" Izuru shook his head.

"No need, the Jiryokosha is closing, and he can't follow us." she shook her head rapidly.

"No! No! No! Mist can make his own portal! That's why we have to keep going!"

"What do we do?" Momo asked me. I sighed heavily and lay Mamoko down under a tree. It seems we were in some sort of field...with an occasional tree or two. Izuru place Rangiku next to her. I looked back at the others.

"I'm afraid we only have one option...fight." they nodded.

"Yes, Captain." All of a sudden, the laughter once again reached our ears.

"You don't stand a chance...maybe you 3 should just. Give. Up." My eyes widened as the same dark swirl that opens the Jiryokosha appeared in the ground. The cloaked man jumped out of it, his face still not revealed. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Damn it."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

It was strange...I knew I was unconscious...but I could still hear everything. I couldn't move...and my body throbbed painfully. Was that a hand that shot through me? It looked like it. But...if he's strong enough to do that...he must have a heirro. But that's only on...

_I understand now._ I strained to move, strained to cry out in warning. But I couldn't...it was just...impossible...Loka Luha...please...lend me your strength...all of a sudden:

_"As you wish...Mamoko."_

I was slowly able to open my eyes. Toshiro, Momo, and Izuru trying to fight off the creature, Mina-Rei shaking in fear in the background. I looked beside me, and was heartbroken to see Rangiku unconscious beside me. I grit my teeth in anger. I used the tree I was leaning against to help me stand. When I was fully upright, I shouted:

"STOP!" Momo, Izuru, and Toshiro jumped back at the sound of my voice. The hooded creature turned to look at me.

"You soul reapers just don't give up do you?" I glared at it.

"Do I look dead to you?" I began walking forward, ignoring the pain as I unsheathed Loka Luha. "I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone anymore. Not Izuru...not Momo...not Toshiro or Rangiku...and especially not Mina-Rei." there was a short pause before his sinister laughter echoed throughout the meadow.

"Oh? And what exactly are you going to do about it..._Soul Reaper?_" I closed my eyes and smirked. He thinks he's invincible...I'll just use that arrogance against him.

"I'm going to kill you..." I opened my eyes, now full of confidence, regardless of my injury.

"...arrancar."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I haven't updated in the history of forever! Plus, it's short! -dodges tomatoes and potatoes- I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I'll do better I swears! ACK! SIEORE HELPS!<strong>

**Sieore-This is your own fault.**

**Me-Gee, you're _so _helpful. -_-''**


	16. Chapter 16

It was quiet. He seemed to be taken aback by my comment. Everyone stared at me with confused expressions.

"How..." Izuru began, "how do you know that?" I placed a hand on my stomach, the exact place where my wound should be. Izuru probably healed me...I didn't break my gaze from "Mist".

"I think I understand." Toshiro said after a second short silence. "It was the heirro. It gave you away." The creature sighed as it raised a white hand. I positioned myself and Loka Luha in a defensive stance, glaring at it. Instead of attacking, it threw back his hood, showing his true face. Orange eyes glared back into my hazel ones. Mist was clad in white armor from his feet up to his neck. I grinned at him. So he's finally showing his true face...

"M-Mist?" Mina-Rei said, unsure of the situation. He shot her a look.

"You're so weak." he said harshly. Her eyes widened and she took a shaky step back.

"Wh...what do you-" he cut her off.

"I give you a simple task. I give you what you want, you do as I say, and then, I set you free. You didn't hold up your end of the bargain, Mina-Rei. You didn't kill the Soul Reapers that got in the way of your happy ending. No, no, no..._I _had to come and save your , you _betray _me. Oh, this definitely will _not _go unpunished." Mina-Rei shook her head.

"Please, don't hurt them! Don't hurt Izuru..." more tears formed in her eyes. She began forward.

"Mina-Rei!" Izuru called out to her.

"What is she doing?" Momo whispered to me.

"I...have no idea."

"Mina-Rei!" Izuru called again. I glanced at Toshiro, whom was staring in confusion at Mina-Rei and Mist. She kept moving until she was in front of all of us.

"If you hurt them...it'll crush Izuru's spirit. I know...I know how much he loves them...and I almost made the mistake of hurting him. So I won't! I let you do it!" she pulled out her zanpakuto. "Now beat them int-" she was cut off by a sword going through her chest. My eyes widened. I didn't...expect that at all...

* * *

><p><strong>Mina-Rei's POV<strong>

I pulled out Kaminari. Now way...no way was I making the same mistake twice!

"Now beat them int-" I was abruptly cut off as a sharp, excruciating pain sliced through my chest, tearing at flesh and muscle. I coughed up blood, and looked up with wide eyes to see Mist's amused face.

"Mina-Rei!" I heard Izuru and Momo cry out behind me.

"You talk too much." he said. Then, he leaned in close and whispered: "I thought you can handle it...but I guess not. Now, you'll watch your dear Izuru die." he grinned. "At the hands of a _Vasto Lordes_." my eyes widened even more so. _Vasto...Lordes..._but Vasto Lordes...could easily overpower a Captain level soul Reaper...oh my God...

"Mist...please..." I begged weakly. He shook his head.

"My name is Satsujin Idaina." then, he roughly kicked me off his sword, tearing more of my skin. I skid across the ground, a look of pain and confusion undoubtedly etched on my face. _I didn't get the man of my dreams...I never got to go home..._tears slid down my face. _I didn't get my happy ending..._

"Mina-Rei! MINA-REI!" suddenly, I was in the arms of Izuru. A look of shock on his face. I smiled as I touched his cheek tenderly, leaving small blood marks.

"Izuru...I'm so sorry...for everything...I just...wanted you to love me. He told me he would help me...but he lied. He lied...I love...you...Izuru..." my breath stopped short. The throbbing stopped.

I'm finally free.

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

I watched in sorrow as Mina-Rei went limp in Izuru's arms.

"What a pity." I snapped my attention back to Mist.

"You're sick!" I shouted. "Now tell us, who the hell are you really?" he grinned wider.

"I'd thought you'd never ask. My name is Satsujin. Sutsujin Idaina. Like you pointed out, Mamoko,-" I cringed as he said my name. "-I'm an arrancar. But I'm not just _any _arrancar."

"Get to the point!" Toshiro snapped impatiently. His impatience made Sutsujin grin.

"Aren't you the impatient one? Maybe if you'd had waited a bit longer, I could've finished..._Captain._" Toshiro grit his teeth in annoyance. "As I was saying, I'm not just any arrancar." he grinned evilly, showing off sharp canines. But what he said next chilled me to the bone...

"I'm a Vasto Lordes."


	17. Chapter 17

My eyes widened. _Vasto...Lordes...arrancar..._I looked at Toshiro, who also appeared to be in shock. Satsujin laughed.

"What's the matter? Scared?" he taunted him.

"How dare you..." I turned around, seeing Izuru with a dead Mina-Rei in his arms. Momo stood solemnly behind him.

"Izuru..." I said sadly. She was one of his seats...one could only imagine the guilt he feels...

"You used her...you lied to her...you turned her against herself...you're disgusting." he tightened his hand into a fist as he set Mina-Rei down and stood.

"Aren't you the rude one." Satsujin said, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"So what was it?" Izuru continued on. "What did she have that was so useful to you? Huh?" I could tell Izuru was _very _upset. He was forcing himself to be calm...and by the look of Momo's concerned face, she could tell too. Satsujin continued to grin.

"It's not what she _had, _but what she _wanted. _And what she wanted, was you. She was pathetic. So I made a deal with her. I'd give her you, if she'd give me the blood of the Soul Reapers I'd knew who'd try to save you. And after that, she'd get to leave with the man she loves _oh so dearly._ Pretty smart huh?"

"You're sick!" I shouted. In an instant, Toshiro was beside me.

"For now, don't say a word." he whispered in my ear. I nodded once.

"Alright..."

"I had to wait for the right moment to bring Izuru along, she began questioning me. I had to smack her around a few times to make her keep her end of the bargain." I squeezed my hand tightly into a fist. Sutsujin grinned wider. "But enough talk. Shall we resume our fight?" I lifted Loka Luha.

"Absolutely."

"But who should I attack first? Sweet little Momo? Angry little Izuru? Little Mamoko, the one that won't shut up?" I glared at him. He looked in my direction. "Or the strongest of the group? Little Captain Hitsugaya? Yea...that's what I'll do." my eyes widened as he disappeared and reappeared behind me beside my Captain.

"Toshiro!" I heard Momo cry out. I whirled around to see Toshiro and Sutsujin, swords locked.

"Move, Mamoko!" I heard Izuru shout. I reflexively jumped to the side as a fireball from Momo's Tobiume flied by. Just before contact, Satsujin sonidoed out of sight. I turned around, searching intently. _Where'd he go?_

"Hey, what's this woman's name again?" we turned towards the tree, and I was greatly angered to see Satsujin sitting under the tree, playing with a strand of Rangiku's hair. He grinned. "Rangiku, am I right?" I began to shake with rage.

"You...are you...ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR DAMN MIND? ! ? ! ? ! ?" I charged at him, and he sondioed away, leaving me to stab nothing but the tree. I pulled the blade from the bark and turned around, only to get pushed into the tree by Satsujin's sword. I strained heavily to keep the blade from my face, awkwardly positioned so I kept him away from Rangiku. I felt a bead of sweat side down my face. _He's so...strong..._

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Satsujin glanced behind him and looked back at me.

"See ya." then, he was gone. I saw him appear in front of Toshiro, and the two were now battle fiercely. I knelt down next to Rangiku. Her breathing was still slightly staggered. I tightened my grip on Loka Luha. Damn him...all of a sudden, I felt really cold. I turned to see Satsujin surrounded by Izuru, Momo and Toshiro, all of whom were breathing heavily. From behind his long green bangs, his eyes sparkled with mischief and surprise. I could tell from the smile on his face that he was about to go into his resurrection form. He positioned his zanpakuto in front of him.

"NO! STOP HIM!" I shouted, flash-stepping in his direction. I appeared before him, but before anything could be done:

"Duplicate and conquer, Nebla Nebe!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another chapter done!<strong>

**Nebla Nebe(Neh-blah Neh-beh) roughly translates to "mist cloud"**


	18. Chapter 18

"Duplicate and conquer, Nebla Nebe!" his sword burst, a cloud of mist covering the area. I strained my eyes to see through the clouds. All of a sudden, something bumped into me, and I swung. A hand quickly shot out and grabbed the blade near where the guard was. I watched wide-eyed as blood trickled down the person's arm.

"It's me, Mamoko." said a familiar voice. My eyes widened. Toshiro...he let go and I lowered my sword.

"S-sorry..." this mist cleared away, and suddenly, I heard Satsujin speak. Me and Toshiro stood back to back.

"In my normal form, I can only turn into what Mina-Rei referred to as 'Mist'. But in my released form, I can be whatever I please." I heard him laugh. "So I suggest...you all watch your back." My eyes widened as I flash-stepped forward, barely avoiding the blade of "Toshiro". I turned around, meeting orange eyes where turquoise _should _be. He applauded me as he returned to his true form. He was no longer wearing the white armor, but a normal arrancar uniform. Also, his sword was gone. "Well done Mamoko! I would've never thought a child would've been able to figure out what I meant by: 'Watch your back'." I tightened my grip on Loka Luha, gritting my teeth in anger.

"Don't you mock me!" I shouted, charging. However, before I could even touch him, he exploded into a cloud of smoke. My eyes widened as I was suddenly trapped in a cyclone of ash and tiny blades.

"MAMOKO!" I heard someone shout. Suddenly, the cyclone froze and shattered. Toshiro, Izuru, and Momo stood before me. "Are you alright?" Toshiro asked. I nodded. All of a sudden, laughter echoed in our ears.

"Don't think you've gotten rid of me so easily." my eyes widened as the shards of ice cracked and burst, piles of ash and blades rising into the air. "You cannot break something that is already meant to be divided...that's almost like doing me a favor." All of a sudden, the massive blob of ash and blade split in half...then in fours...and whats more...it took on each of our appearances.

"No way..." Momo whispered.

"And that's not all we can do." the one that looked like Momo said. The quartet then pulled out a sword from the sheaths. "Snap, Tobiume!"

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!"

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

"Fly, Loka Luha!" our eyes widened as their swords turned into our zanpakuto's shikai. I glanced down at Loka Luha, still clutched tightly in my hand. How is this...possible?

"Confused?" the one that looked like Toshiro said, "Allow us to explain." the one that looked like me stepped forward.

"The ash that touched you allowed me to become you. Allowed me to copy every one of your abilities and strengths. So your abilities, plus my abilities, equals your downfall." The one that looked like Izuru grinned at me.

"And you, Mamoko, only got a _taste _of the power I have." his grin stretched as I glanced down quickly at my bloody uniform. I grit my teeth angrily. How dare he mock me?

"So, shall we begin?" Momo's clone asked with a sinister smile. Toshiro(the real one) stepped forward.

"Absolutely." they all grinned evilly, simultaneously snapping their fingers. All of a sudden, ash rose from the ground and floated into the air.

"W-What the hell is this?" I heard Izuru demand. The response was simple more obnoxious laughing. The next finger snap echoed in my ears, and the ash solidified, separating the four of us. I looked around and cursed under my breath. I was trapped. They created a battlefield...

"MOMO! TOSHIRO! IZURU! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I shouted as loud as I could. From the wall to my left, I heard Toshiro's muffled response:

"I'm fine!" I nodded. Good...but what about Momo and Izuru...before I could call out again, I felt Satsujin's spiritual pressure. I turned to see my clone walking through the wall towards me.

"Dammit..." I grumbled under my breath. She smiled evilly.

"Are you ready, Mamoko?" she asked. Her voice chilled me to the bone. _It sounded exactly like me..._ "Are you ready to die?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know! I know! I'm horrible! These are the hands of a procrastinator! I am ashamed...I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I possibly can!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Mamoko's POV**

We stood there for awhile, staring each other down. I tightened my grip on Loka Luha.

"So," Satsujin started started, "shall we begin?" the clone snapped the false Loka Luha at me, and I jumped out of the way.

"Fly, Loka Luha!" I shouted, sending the tip flying toward his...her...?...Satsujin's face. He cocked his head to the side, getting only a sharp cut to the cheek. All of a sudden, I felt a tear in my face, centimeters under the eye. My eyes widened as I gingerly touched the new wound. _I was bleeding...? _"How the hell...?" Satsujin laughed, mocking me with my own voice.

"I took on your body, _your DNA_, Mamoko. If I get hit, _you _get hit. However..." all of a sudden, she was in front of me, and slashed my chest before I had any type of time to react. "...I don't." I furrowed my eyebrows in realization when the attack wasn't mirrored upon her. I flash-stepped past her, holding my chest.

"Damn..." I cursed. What the hell am I supposed to do now?

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

I stared unwavering at my clone.

"So, Little Captain," it began, "shall we start our fight?" I didn't say a word, calmly analyzing the enemy. There must be some weakness... He grinned. "You done analyzing me yet? You'll find that I'm exactly like you." I furrowed my eyebrows. He was a bit too far to see the small details, but I could tell that his appearance-even the sound of his voice-is exactly like mine.

"It's true that you may look like me, Vasto Lordes," I said. "and it is also true that your sword resembles my Hyorinmaru...but can you actually measure up to my true power?" he grinned and began spinning the chain of the fake Hyorinmaru. What is he...? my eyes widened as he launched the crescent moon at me, and I jumped out of the way just as it made contact with the ground I was just standing on. But what's more...

_Ice formed where I once stood..._

"D'you believe me now, _Captain?_" my eyes widened as I turned to see Satsujin standing directly behind me, I blocked his attack and kicked him away. All of a sudden, I fel a pain in my stomach and was forced to jump backwards. I placed a hand on my stomach. What the hell was that?

"If you're wondering, Toshiro-"

"Don't you use my first name!" I snapped angrily. There's nothing more disgraceful...than being called your first name...by an arrancar. "I am _not _your equal, Satsujin Idaina." he grinned.

"Of _course _you're not my _equal!_" his grinned widened more. "You're my _inferior._"

* * *

><p><strong>Izuru's POV<strong>

Without even saying a word, I launched into battle, Wabisuke already in shikai.

"That was quick." Satsujin commented, grinning. "I never expected that you would want to lose so soon." I grit my teeth and pushed him away.

"Bastard!" I shouted. The clone laughed.

"What's wrong Izuru? You're upset about Mina-Rei? Please, I bet you thought of her as nothing more than a pest, so why get angry?"

"You're sick." I spat.

"No...I think it is _you _who is sick Izuru." I glared at him. "I mean, being so cruel to Mina-Rei after all she did was help, love, and protect you. And now she's dead, and all of a sudden you love her?"

"I don't love her!"

"Then what is it, Izuru? What exactly is going on in the dense little head of yours?" I glared menacingly at him.

"Listen to me, Vasto Lordes," I snapped, "Yes, I did think she was a bit odd and obsessive, but ultimately, she is a good, honest, and sweet girl, and she became one of my friends."

"So is that what you Soul Reapers do to friends? Let them die? Without even _trying _to save them?"

"Don't you _dare _try to make this my fault!" I shouted.

"Then whose fault is it, Izuru?" Satsujin shouted back. "Who was the one that refused to acknowledge her existence? Who was the one who made her feel like she had to prove something and put herself in danger? Who was the one who didn't even realize her absence until now? 3 years is quite a long time, Izuru." I tightened my grip on Wabisuke, shaking in anger. How dare he...? How dare he...? The only reason I'm so angry...is because it's true. "So who? Whose fault is it Izuru?" I looked up at Satsujin.

"...mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Momo's POV<strong>

"Hello, Momo." I turned quickly to see my clone walking through the wall towards me. I shivered to know that it copied my voice exactly...I placed Tobiume in a defensive position. Satsujin laughed.

"Please, everyone knows you're the weakest of the Lieutenants. If anything, you'll be the first to die. Fighting back would only make my job take longer." I furrowed my eyebrows, and opened my mouth to speak, but I was cut off. "But make no mistake, Soul Reaper, the outcome of the battle remains the same. _For all of you._" I grit my teeth at the last sentence.

"No...NO!" I shouted. "Me and Mamoko have come too far to lose now! There's no way she'd let herself be beaten! No way _I'd _be defeated!"

"Shut up already!" Satsujin shouted. "Don't you understand? Being divided into 4 parts, my power does get reduced, however, copying your power...makes me unstoppable. What's more...you can't hurt me." I furrowed my eyebrows again. What does he mean by that? I suddenly got very angry.

"All of this is all _your _fault! Snap, Tobiume!" I launched a fireball at him. But what shocked me is...

..._he didn't try to evade._

Satsujin was hit by the fireball, and all of a sudden, I feel myself get blown back by some invisible force. I shakily stood up, burn marks all over my body. Satsujin stood over me, not a scratch on him.

"What the heck did you just do?" I demanded.

"I'm _you, _Momo. If I get hit, _you _get hit."

"But I don't..." he kicked me in the face, sending me rolling backward into the wall. He wasn't hit with a recoil.

"But since you aren't me, I won't get hit if you do."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Mamoko's POV**

I dodged, blocked, and flash-stepped away from all of Satsujin's attacks. What am I supposed to do? I can't kill him...I'll die...but...would that be a good enough sacrafice...for Izuru? All of a sudden, a sharp pain on my arm snapped me from my thoughts.

"Better pay attention Soul Reaper!" he said with a laugh. I flash-stepped backwards, holding my bicep. Damn it... "Fly Loka Luha!" my eyes widened as a spiked whip flew towards my face. I flash stepped behind him, and without thinking, kicked him hard in the head. Immediately I lurched forward, a throbbing in the back of my skull.

"Fuck..." I grumbled, rubbing my sore spot. Satsujin turned to face me, a smirk on my..._his_ face.

"That was pretty good kick, Mamoko, I almost felt that." I grit my teeth, angry. How do I defeat him? "Now, it's about time I experiment with this..." he put his fake Loka Luha upside down in front of him. My eyes widened. _No way..._

"Don't...Don't you dare!" I shouted.

"Ketsueki no akai namida..."

"STOP IT!"

"Loka Luha!" I was blown back by the amount of spiritual pressure emitted. Even more than me...Satsujin grinned, black, intricate markings covering my clone. "Now, allow me to use this...to it's full potential."

"How dare you? ! ?" I shouted angrily, getting to my feet. "Don't you _dare _try and make mine and Loka Luha's power your own! I'll show you! Ketsu-" before I could continue, I was wrapped in the false Loka Luha's spiny grasp. I winced in pain as the spikes pierced my skin through my Soul Reaper uniform.

"What were you saying?" Satsujin said with a grin. I coughed up blood and fell to my knees.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" I shouted, utterly enraged. I heard him chuckle.

"Look at me, Mamoko. Look at me with those pretty hazel eyes." he lifted my face up to look at my clone, and my eyes widened to realize he reverted back to his old form. His orange eyes shining with malign energy. I made to spit in his face, but immediately he transformed back into me, and I felt a slimy substance trailing down the side of my face. I wanted to cry so bad... "It's over for you Mamoko." He stood up straight and pulled hard on the false Loka Luha, making me lurch forward and land hard on the ground face down, simultaneously tearing more flesh. I still held on tight to the true Loka Luha. Any last trace of hope lies with my dear zanpakuto.

"F...Fly..."

"Cho no doku." he said. Almost immediately, the spikes sank deeper into my skin, and the burning acid melted into me. I screamed in agony. It seemed to last forever, and tears slid down my blood splattered cheeks like waterfalls.

"MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed. No...I can't die like this...I refuse! I summoned all the energy I could muster and stood up. "Enough!" I shouted. He simply pulled me back down. I landed on my knees, sweating and crying. "F-Fly...Loka Luha!" I shouted. It lashed out and wrapped around him, spikes erupting in his flesh and mine.

"H-How?" Satsujin gasped in shock.

"Cho no doku!" immediately, I felt myself burn even more intensely than before. Satsujin and I screamed together, burning away. My vision was blurry as the whip around me loosened, and I barely saw the clone turn into ash, defeated. I collapsed on the ground, tired, in pain...and then everything slowly turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

I blocked the clones attacks with ease. I furrowed my eyebrows. He wasn't fighting to the best of his ability...all of a sudden, a great spiritual pressure washed over me. It was coming from my right...is Mamoko going into bankai? _Again? _No...that spiritual pressure is much too strong...

"PAY ATTENTION!" Satsujin shouted, kicking at my face. I back-flipped out of his reach. My mind wandered to the familiar spiritual pressure. My eyes widened at the sudden possibility that entered my mind.

"He copied her bankai..." I thought quietly aloud. I focused my attention back to my clone. This is going to be much more difficult than I anticipated...

"You seem intrigued by the neighboring battle, _Captain _Hitsugaya." he said, smirking. Maybe I should show you what my other part did...he lifted the false Hyorinmaru up in the air. What is he...? My eyes widened. No...

"STOP!" I shouted, throwing the crescent moon chain towards him.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" he shouted just as the tip of the chain made contact. A smoke cloud formed from the impact, and I awaited my own recoil...but none came. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. What the hell just happened? I pulled back the chain, and waited for the smoke to disappear. When it did, my eyes widened in shock. He was curled up in a ball of ice, shielding him from my blow. _That must be why I didn't feel it..._my clone emerged from the ice ball...in _my _banakai form. I started forward when a blood-curdling scream reached my ears. My heart stopped and my blood ran cold.

"Mamoko..." she screamed again. "MAMOKO!" I spun around to see Satsujin's amused face. "Stop it! NOW!" I demanded of him. Her pain-filled screams continued to grow louder. He shook his head.

"Sorry, can't." he said with a grin. I flash-stepped in front of him, placing the point of Hyorinmaru to his neck.

"What do you mean, _you can't?_" I growled dangerously. He pressed himself deeper on the blade, and I felt and watched blood trickle down our necks.

"I'd be so easy to kill you right now." he mocked with a grin, making the blade sink deeper into his..._my _flesh. I coughed once before flash-stepping backwards.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" I shouted. He sighed.

"When I split my body, I also split my mind. Each one of my halves have minds of their own. I don't know what they're doing or what they're thinking. I have no control over them." he grinned again. "But even if I could...I wouldn't." all of a sudden, the screaming stopped. My eyes widened.

"Ma...moko..." all of a sudden, Satsujin began coughing. I looked back at him, and was shocked to find out he was on his hands and knees, covering his mouth. The wings of ice melted away. He's growing weaker? Then, a sudden thought came to my mind. I walked up to him, grinning widely.

"What's...going...on?" he gasped aloud. He looked up at me, hate burning in his orange eyes.

"You lost...didn't you?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Gomen nasai! Triste! Scusa! Baoqian! E kala mai! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!(yea, I just apologized in 6 different languages. Get at me.) I know I haven't updated in forever, I've been out and about with Christmas and New Years and all...so...again, sorry...**

* * *

><p><strong>Momo's POV<br>**

I thought I was a goner. I was backed up in the corner of the box, bleeding heavily. My clone kicked me hard in the chest, and I slid down to the floor. I coughed up blood, and I looked down, ashamed and defeated. I tired...so hard...but every time I attacked, I ended up getting hurt. Every time I don't attack, Satsujin finds a way to hurt me anyway.

"That was too _easy!_" he mocked with a laugh. He lifted the false Tobiume to finish me off. I squeezed my eyes shut. However...

_the blow never came._

I heard something fall to the ground with a thump, and I opened my eyes to see Satsujin coughing on his hands and knees. I slowly stood, confused.

"What...?" I whispered to myself. I poked him with the tip of Tobiume, and felt a sharp poke in my own shoulder. So it still works...

"What the hell is going on?" he shouted. "How could I have lost?" I furrowed my eyebrows. I don't understand...wait...did someone else defeat their clone?

"But...who?" All of a sudden, he began to stand, so I flash-stepped to the middle of the arena to get out of the corner. The clone whirled around, crazy in his orange eyes. Wait a minute...they're not brown anymore, they're ...I grinned. I found his weak spot.

"It doesn't matter." he said, lifting his sword off the ground. "I'll still defeat you. I'm still invincible!" he charged, and I dodged, ignoring the sharp pains in my sides and torso from the wounds I got earlier.

"Not exactly." I said. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What are you saying?"

"Your eyes...they're yours."

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

I kicked Satsujin again, ignoring the pounding in my stomach and head. It began to hurt less and less.

"It's over for you Vasto Lordes! Bankai!" he jumped backwards and glared hatefully at me, wiping blood from his mouth. "Daiguren, Hyorinmaru!" he charged at me. Anger flashing in his eyes. "Sennen Hyoro." Ice pillars rose behind him, and as he neared me, I kicked him back towards the pillars. The rest of them rose and surrounded him. He looked around crazily at the now rotating pillars.

"Damn it! Damn it!" Satsujin shouted, probably unable to admit his defeat. I twisted my sword counter-clockwise, closing him in ice. All at once, I felt myself being squished from all sides. I coughed up blood as I felt a thin sheet of ice grow on my face and body. I began painfully hitting myself with the hilt of Hyorinmaru to escape the sheet of ice. Finally, the pain stopped and I fell to one knee. I breathed heavily as I looked at the pillar of ice as it broke into pieces.

"Bastard..."

* * *

><p><strong>Izuru's POV<strong>

My clone writhed in pain on the ground in front of me.

"No! No! NO! **NO!**" he screamed over and over and over again. He began to shake uncontrollably, and was quickly covered by a thin sheet of ice, which he broke out of quickly. He trembled vigorously as he attempted to stand. "WE CAN'T LOSE! WE CAN'T LOSE! ! ! ! !" to my right, I heard another clone screaming the same thing. Momo... The walls fell, and I noticed a number of things:

One: Mamoko was unconscious  
>Two: Toshiro was on the verge of becoming so<br>Three: Momo was blocking all of her opponents attacks with great ease  
>And four: Rangiku was...<em>waking up?<em>

All of a sudden, I was slashed in the chest, also being thrown backwards, quickly forgetting about Rangiku.

"Izuru!" I heard Momo call out behind me.

"Stay back!" I shouted back, "Keep fighting your clone!" I looked back at Satsujin, whom was rapidly changing from being me and himself.

"ENOUGH NONSENSE!" he shouted suddenly. He jumped into the air, and soon, Momo's clone was beside him. In an instant, Momo was beside me.

"What's going on...?" she whispered quietly, grabbing on to my hand. I squeezed her hand in response.

"I...I think they're-" before I could finish, they combined their bodies into one, however with only half the power they had to begin with. Satsujin stood before us, etched on his face the most angriest look I could've ever imagined.

"This...is all..._her fault!_" he roared, spinning around to look at the unconscious Mamoko. Quick as a flash, Toshiro was in front of her, shielding both of them with the wings of his bankai.

"Does he mean...she was the first to defeat her clone?" Momo questioned. My eyes widened. "Oh my...if that's true then...oh my God Mamoko could be dead!" I felt a sharp pang in my heart. I began to shake. _Mamoko...dead..._

"If she's not...THEN SHE WILL BE VERY SOON!" he shot blades and ash at them. And all of a sudden, Toshiro's bankai fell apart.

"NO! TOSHIRO!" Momo screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

****My eyes widened as my bankai trembled before shattering.

"No...why now?" I mumbled. I looked down at Mamoko's unconscious body. She was heavily wounded. All of a sudden I heard:

"NO TOSHIRO!" _Momo..._ I looked behind me, and my eyes widened to see a cloud of ash and blade soaring right at us. I turned around quickly.

"Bakudo number-"

"Growl, Haineko!" suddenly, a wall of sand and ash shielded us from the attack. But... "Are you alright, Captain?" I looked behind me.

"Rangiku..."


	22. Chapter 22

**Rangiku's POV**

"My...head..." I mumbled as I finally came to. Not only my head, but I was aching all over. What...happened?

_***Flashback***_

_"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Mina-Rei screamed loudly, "HE'LL KILL YOU! YOU NEED TO LEAVE! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" me and Captain Hitsugaya exchanged confused looks. All of a sudden, dozens of blades fell from the ceiling._

_"Captain!" I shouted out. I pulled him close to me and hunched over, earning multiple wounds in my back. When it finally stopped, Captain looked up at me, utter shock written al over his small face._

_"M-M...Matsu...moto...You didn't have to do that, Rangiku." I smiled weakly._

_"You're my Captain, Captain Hitsugaya... It's my job." _

_"Rangiku! Rangiku!" I heard Mamoko shout just as I fell unconscious._

_***End Flashback***_

Oh yeah...that's what happened. I opened my eyes in shock to see everyone wounded. Was I carried to this field? I looked around again, and my eyes widened...

_Mamoko was unconscious._

"Ma...moko..." I said, using the tree I was leaning against to stand up. Suddenly, an arrancar with blonde hair shot a cloud of ash and blade at her and Captain, whom was shielding her with his bankai. Suddenly, it shattered. No...Captain! I quickly unsheathed my zanpakuto.

"Growl, Haineko!" I shouted, sending a wall of ash to shield the now-vulnerable Toshiro and Mamoko. I flash stepped behind my Captain as the attack stopped. "Are you alright, Captain?" He looked back in shock at me.

"Rangiku..." he said, a bit dumbly. I smiled at him. "T-thank you..." Suddenly, Momo was at my side, followed by Izuru.

"Oh Rangiku! You're all right!" Momo exclaimed, hugging me. I flinched at the pain in my arms. "Sorry..."

"Don't worry about it Momo."

"Now isn't this touching." the arrancar said. I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking. He sounded alot like Mist...unless..._he is Mist._ "Having a nice little reunion?" we glared at him. Then, I thought of something else:

"Where's Mina-Rei?" I asked, looking around. I looked back at Izuru, who looked away.

"She's dead." was his sad answer. My eyes widened. Oh poor Izuru...this must be really hard for him. He must've noticed the sympathy on my face because he said:

"Don't worry about it Rangiku, it doesn't concern you." I looked away, deciding not to press him any further.

"Yes, Mina-Rei is dead." Mist said with a mocking smile. "And soon, she will be." I look down at the unconscious Mamoko, who was being tended to by Izuru and Captain Hitsugaya.

"You won't touch her..." I heard him say suddenly. I looked at him, he was holding Mamoko's hand tightly. Me and Momo exchanged looks. Only the two of us knew how close he was to crying. But we also knew that he wouldn't. A Captain has his pride...Captain stood up, turning around. On his face was a look of unimaginable hatred. "I won't let anything hurt her..." he was shaking. But with anger or sadness, I don't know. In less than a second, he unsheathed his zanpakuto and charged at Mist.

"Oh, you won't?" he said with a grin. Suddenly, he morphed into...Mamoko?

"What the hell?"

"Satsujin is a Vasto Lordes arrancar," Momo explained "and his resurrection allows him to morph into different things."

"Satsujin? Is that his real name?" she nodded. I looked back at the two. What's going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

He morphed into Mamoko and grinned psychotically. I furrowed my eyebrows angrily. How dare he...?

"You bastard..." I growled menacingly. "How the hell do you think you are?" he grinned.

"Mamoko Hirosan of course." He took on her voice. "Don't you love me anymore Toshiro?" he pouted. Something snapped inside of me, and I swung Hyorinmaru at the clone's face. He leaned back, earning only a small cut under his right eye. All of a sudden, Izuru shouted.

"Don't hit him!" I turned around. Izuru was now cleaning a new wound on Mamoko's face. _The wound I created..._

"Please, don't hurt me anymore..." Satsujin whispered in my ear. My eyes widened and I flash-stepped forward.

"Damn it..." I mumbled, shaking. I can't kill him...Mamoko will die. And it would be my fault. Suddenly, Satsujin morphed back.

"How you gonna kill me, Little Captain?" he turned into Mamoko again. "Without killing the girl you love?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Momo's POV**

My eyes widened as another wound appeared on Mamoko's face.

"Izuru..." I whispered. He took his eyes off the battle to look at her. His eyes widened as well.

"Don't hit him!" he shouted, looking back at Toshiro. I began to cry. What if...what if Mamoko..._dies?_

_***Flashback***_

_I watched in awe as Mamoko shielded me and Izuru from a group of hollows. We were fresh from the Soul Reaper Academy, and all three of us have yet to complete our training fully. Izuru already had a bloody arm. I had to admit, she was horrible. Earning scratch after scrape after bruise. But the will to move on...the determination...the absolute _need _to protect us..._

_Made her the strongest Soul Reaper she could possibly be. If anything would come even remotely close to us, she would kill it before I even had the chance to. She was badly hurt, but she would never let herself die..._

_And leave us unprotected._

_***End Flashback***_

"M-Mamoko..." I sobbed, grabbing onto her hand. "Mamoko don't you dare leave us here!" Izuru and Rangiku were staring at me in shock, but I didn't care. I didn't care about how much of a blubbering baby I looked like. "M-Mamoko...y-y-you remember that day? T-The day me, you a-and Izuru got atta-acked by those hollows?" I hiccuped. "You protected us! You protected us wi-ith your life! You were a horrible s-swordsman, but you kept go-ing! S-So you could keep u-us safe! So don't die, Mamoko! We need you! We need you...t-to live..."

I was shaking, tears falling onto her uniform. My vision was blurred with my tears, but I couldn't stop crying. Mamoko was my best friend...she can't die. She can't!

_Please don't leave us Mamoko...don't leave me..._

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

_"Mamoko...wake up Mamoko..." _I opened my eyes. Who was calling me? I looked around. I was sitting in a dusk-lit field of purple florescent flowers. This was Loka Luha's inner world. I stood up painfully.

"L-Loka Luha? Where are you?" she appeared in front of me in her spirit form. A large, elegant butterfly.

_"Mamoko, your friends need you. You must awaken, and soon." _tears sprung to my eyes.

"I...I don't know if I can. I tried...but's so hard..."

_"And that's stopped you before?" _she replied, a bit harshly. _"Mamoko, I've heard everything that Momo Hinamori had said to you. And I remember the occasion myself."_

"Wha...what are you talking about?"

_"About a week after you, Momo, and Izuru Kira have graduated from the Soul Reaper Academy, you were attacked by a group of hollows. As soon as Izuru had gotten hurt, you took over the situation and protected them from the rest of them. You never let a single one of them hurt them. And at that time, you hardly knew how to use my shikai." _I looked down. I _did _remember when that happened...

"Yea but-"

_"And not only that, but you've defeated one of the Soul Society's strongest enemy. Sosuke Aizen. Do you remember him? Yes...I figure you do. I remember the words that kept you going after him time after time. I'm sure you remember that too. Do you remember those words, **little 5th seat**_?" I froze. I clenched my hand in a fist.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I roared.

_"Exactly!" _she said, _"When he said that, all you wished to do was prove him wrong, prove that you aren't little. That you aren't just a 5th Seat. And you aren't Mamoko, you're much more than that. So prove to me. Use that anger and prove to me that you can wake up, and defeat Satsujin Idaina. You can do this, Mamoko. Please, Momo, Izuru, Rangiku and Toshiro need you."_ They need me...I suddenly smiled softly.

"Thank you Loka Luha...I understand now." I closed my eyes and focused my spiritual pressure. I have to concentrate my energy, any spark I still have left could get me to wake up...

_"Have no fear Mamoko, you don't have to do this alone..." _Loka Luha's calming voice echoed in my ears. I felt more energy flow through me. I smiled. Thank you, Loka Luha...

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open, startling Momo, Izuru and Rangiku.<p>

"Mamoko! You're alright!" I sat up, my body aching greatly.

"Where's...Toshiro?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Toshiro's POV**

I continuously blocked and dodged all of Satsujin's attacks.

"What's the matter, Captain Hitsugaya? Where'd all that anger and energy go?" I glared at him, unable to attack. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt Mamoko anymore badly than she's hurt now. My eyes widened as he sonidoed behind me and slashed my arm. I flash-stepped forward and turned, glaring daggers at him. He sighed, a grin on his face. "Oh well. But I'm done playing. It's way past your bedtime." I looked down at his hand.

_He was forming a cero. _

He fired it straight at me, and before I could react, I felt myself get grabbed and pulled roughly to the side. I heard the person hiss in pain. Did they get hit? We slid to a halt, their arms tightly around my arms and chest. I could hear them breathe heavily.

"Please tell me..." my eyes widened. "that you aren't hurt." their grip loosened, and I turned to face the voice. A small, relieved smile stretched onto my face.

"You're alright...Mamoko."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

I smiled at Toshiro.

"Yeah...I'm fine." I felt a small blush forming on my face, and I almost forgot where we were. "But are you?" I closely examined all of his wounds. There were so many! I was heartbroken. "You aren't, are you?" he pulled his arm away from me.

"Don't worry Mamoko, I'm alright." I wasn't convinced. Not in the slightest.

"Well, well, well..." he spun around, simultaneously pulling out Hyorinmaru, and stepped in front of me. "Looks like you're not dead...too bad." Satsujin grinned. The creepy thing was...

He took on my form.

He noticed my confused face.

"What's wrong Mamoko? Shocked that I'm not dead?" he laughed. "You're so _naive!_ Did you honestly think that if you killed your opponent, the other parts of me wuld be dead too? Ha! You thought wrong!"

"I...I..."

"Mamoko, I'm made of ash. I am able to split myself into as many parts as I see fit." he grinned evilly. "And don't you think-even for a _sliver _of a second-that it'd be possible for me to...oh, I don't know...put myself back together again?" He laughed again. "You're so stupid, Mamoko! You risked your life to do something that even _you _didn't know would work! And now look at you, barely alive!" he grinned. "But no worries. You won't be for long. I'll take care of you...as soon as I make your little Captain say: 'Sayonara'." my eyes widened.

"No!" I shouted, flash-stepping in front of Toshiro before he could say something. "I won't let you! Ban-"

"Stop!" he shouted back at me. He had the false Loka Luha in shikai, wrapped around his stomach lightly. I furrowed my eyebrows as I felt little pricks in my skin. "I don't think you want any _more _acid injected into your body."

"More?" Toshiro gasped behind me. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Mamoko...you didn't...tell me you didn't do it to yourself!" I felt a few tears escape from my eyes. I couldn't look at him...it would hurt too much...

"I'm sorry Toshiro...I had to...I had to defeat him."

"M-Mamoko..." the clone laughed again.

"So naive." I snapped my head up to look at him.

"I AM NOT NAIVE! I _WILL _DEFEAT YOU!" he grinned.

"Oh really? Strange, Mina-Rei said the same thing...and guess what Mamoko? She ended up _dead!_" I had a strange feeling. Even though he said it to me, I can't help but think that the comment was directed towards...

_...Izuru..._

I heard an angry shout, and barely noticed when Izuru shot up towards Satsujin. But something else caught my eye. Something...orange...my eyes widened. He was forming a cero!

"Get outta the way Izuru!" I shouted quickly, jumping towards Satsujin. I saw him flash-step instinctively to the side as Satsujin fired the cero backwards towards him. The clone turned back to face me, but before he could do anything, I kicked the sword out of his hand and caught it. I flash-stepped back towards Toshiro. My body ached...so much...

"Mamoko...hey are you alright?" Toshiro asked, helping me stand steady. Izuru was soon at my side as well.

"Heal Toshiro, Izuru." I instructed.

"But...Mamoko...you-"

"Just do it!" he sighed sadly.

"Fine...just promise me you won't do anything stupid." him and Toshiro went back towards the ground. I looked back at Satsujin. He was still grinning. I was confused.

"Like I said before, you're very naive." all of a sudden, his sword turned into a mass of blades and ash, cutting my hand mercilessly as it slid off towards my clone. My eyes widened as they morphed into a sword into his hand.

"How...?" he glared at me.

"And for that _horrible _performance, you'll be killed tortuously slow." before anything else could be said, he jabbed his sword into his leg. Blood squirted out of mine, and I fell, crying out in pain.

"MAMOKO!" I heard everyone shout out in concern.

"Snap, Tobi-"

"I suggest you don't do that...Momo Hinamori." he said, glancing back towards Momo. He raised the sword to his arm. "Who knows what might happen..." defeated, she dropped her sword. Oh Momo...all of a sudden, a felt a terrible slashing in my arm. I looked up to see that he'd cut himself again. I hissed in pain.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Rangiku shouted up at him. Satsujin rolled his eyes.

"That's the most childish thing I've heard today." I strained to stand. He glared at me and stabbed his other leg. I bit my lip as I went down for a second time, my lip bleeding slightly from me biting it so hard. In an instant, Toshiro was beside me.

"God, Mamoko..." before he could help me up:

"I don't think you should touch her. It might hurt a bit."

"You bastard!" he started forward.

"Ah, ah, ah, temper." he lifted the sword to his-and my-throat. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Toshiro..." I said, straining to stand. He looked back at me. He looked sadder and more scared than I've ever seen. "trust me." I shook his head.

"I can't let you-"

"Trust me." his eyes swelled with tears as he watched me stand. I wanted nothing more than to run and hug him...to tell him everything'll be alright.

"I love you, Mamoko..." I nodded once, tears sliding down my face.

"I love you too...my Captain." I looked back towards Satsujin. "That's why I'm not letting you get hurt."

_"Use that anger and defeat Satsujin Idaina. You can do this, Mamoko. Please, Momo, Izuru, Rangiku and Toshiro need you."_ Loka Luha's words echoed in my mind. I began forward, straining to keep walking, no matter how much it hurt. The clone glared at me.

"Why you..." he kept slashing at himself, and blood gushed out of my body. I endured all the pain. I endured cut after stab after slash. I stumbled once, but kept going. "Why. Won't. You. _Die already?_" he roared.

"Mamoko! Don't do this to yourself!" I heard Izuru's cry. "_Please!_" he sounded distressed. I shook my head, but didn't look to see his expression.

"I have to do this...I know it'll work." More blood squirted from my body, and I noticed that he evaded all major organs. Finally, I was in front of him, catching the clone's hand before he could strike me. He was shaking, nervous beads of sweat rolling down his face.

"How...how are you...?" I kept staring into my own eyes.

"You hurt my friends...you hurt my Captain...that's how I know I can defeat you." he furrowed his..._my _eyebrows.

"What the hell are you getting at?" he shouted in my face.

"If you were really copying me, you would've never have laid a hand on them."

"Get to the point already!" he shouted again, still trying to attack with his sword. I held it steady. He had _my _strength.

"What I'm trying to say, Satsujin Idaina, is that even though you copied my body..." I quickly unsheathed Loka Luha and drove it into his chest. "You could never copy...

my heart."


	25. Chapter 25

His eyes widened as he looked down at the sword in his chest.

"Im...possi...ble..." I pulled out Loka Luha, and he fell to the ground, reducing to harmless sand and ash. I flash-stepped to the ground, breathing heavily. Before I knew it, Izuru was shaking me roughly by my shoulders.

"You stupid idiot! You could've died!" I smiled.

"I was willing to." He furrowed his eyebrows he looked as if he were about to cry. He didn't. Instead, he pulled me in for a hug.

"You're a fucking idiot..." I smiled wider.

"I know."

"Mamoko!" I let go of Izuru, and got practically run over by Momo. I felt her tears fall onto my shoulder. "I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried that you...you..." she continued to cry.

"It's alright, Momo. Everything's ok now."

"This was just like that day...you didn't let anyone help you...you risked your life to make sure everyone was safe."

"I just..."

"Didn't want anyone to get hurt, we know, Mamoko." I gently pulled away from Momo to look at Rangiku, her wounds now completely healed.

"Rangiku...I'm glad you're alright." she smiled at me and pat my head.

"You're so cute Mamoko." I smiled, glad to know she was healed and back to normal.

"Matsumoto." we all turned to see Toshiro.

"Y-yes, Captain?"

"Open the Jiryokosha, get us home" We all exchanged looks. He didn't even look any of us in the eye. Rangiku nodded.

"Yes, Captain..." she pulled a paper from her pocket. "Umm...open with darkness...project with light...rip open the hearts of 100 demons! Number 97!"

"Number 97?" I questioned.

"I'm guessing that's the number of our dimension." Momo said. Before I said anything else, Toshiro grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the Jiryokosha. His head hanged down the entire time. Rangiku, Momo and Izuru trailed closely behind.

"Toshiro?"

"I'm not...letting you get away again..." I remained silent for the rest of the walk. We emerged through into the Seireitei. "Matsumoto, Hinamori, Kira, return to you quarters. I'll announce our return to Captain Unohana in the morning." The all exchanged worried looks before bowing.

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya." they flash-stepped out of sight. I looked at Toshiro, his grip on my wrist tightened slightly. I looked closer at him, and my eyes widened.

He was crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Momo's POV<strong>

I was so happy...to be back home with Izuru. We sat on the rooftops of Squad 3. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Momo?" he asked suddenly. "Why...did you do it?" I sat up and looked at him. He was looking at the moon, and his eyes were glassy. He was trying so hard not to cry.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You could've died...I'd have been able to find my way out of there. But then you come in..." he chuckled. "...to come rescue me."

"Izuru..." he didn't let me finish.

"What if I had lost you? What if Satsujin killed you? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I'd let that happen! You shouldn't have done it! You shouldn't have-"

"Listen to me Izuru!" I shouted, cutting him off. "What if you died? How do you think I would feel? Do you even know how much I would sacrifice to ensure your safety and well being? Do you know what I would do if you were hurt? Do you even how much I love you Izuru? I love you _so _much...that's why...that's why I put myself in so much danger. Because...even if I were hurt...you'd be safe." He touched my face gently, wiping away a tear. I blushed. I didn't even notice I was crying.

"Momo...I love you too..." he leaned down slowly and locked his lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and time seemed to slow down. I could hear our hearts beating in sync, threatening to burst out of our chests. We parted, and his kissed my forehead softly. I linked my fingers with his. "Thank you, Momo." I smiled.

"Your welcome..._my _Prince."

* * *

><p><strong>Rangiku's POV<strong>

I stood in front of the door to my room. Honestly...I envy both Momo and Mamoko. Momo had Izuru...Mamoko has Captain Hitsugaya. But who do I have? Who do I have to save? To love? No one...and I want no one. The only man...the absolutely _only _man I had ever wanted...was dead. He died for the Soul Society...

He died for me.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I looked up at the moon. It shined silver like his hair. So...many...memories...and it hurt so much. I walked into my room and locked the door. There's a reason why I never let anyone in here. I lifted a picture frame off of my dresser and smiled. Gin smiled at me from behind the thin glass. No one understood him like I did. If anyone saw this picture, they would think I was a traitor. More tears filled my eyes.

"Oh Gin..."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

"T-Toshiro? Are you alright?" he was shaking. I've never seen him so broken...

"I almost lost you...Mamoko..."

"Toshiro, I'm-"

"Fine?" he snapped suddenly, finally looking up at me. "Don't you stand there...and tell me you're fine! I saw you! I saw you bleeding, falling, crying! I heard you! I heard you scream, Mamoko! And I almost lost it...the very thing that keeps me going every day...I love you Mamoko...I never, _ever _want to lose you." I soon found myself tearing up.

"Captain..." he took a step closer to me. "I love you too..." he smiled weakly, then kissed me. I sighed contently and smiled against his lips. Thank god...everything was back to normal...Izuru was home, Momo was happy, everyone was happy...

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!~<strong>

**Di'ja like it? ^_^ Thanks for sticking with me til the very end! Unfortunately, there shall be no more Loka Luha stories for a while. But I've been thinking of another fic an AU fic about another OC of mine(not Mamoko, but she might be in it) what do you think?**


End file.
